The Legend Of Zelda:The Whole Legend
by Squirt Sapphire
Summary: The Whole story of Ocarina of Time and after, starting with Link and Zelda's nightmare to Ganondorfs return and more..rated T for possibility in later chapters..I'll add more asap!
1. Link's first adventure

Hey! This is the first chapter of MANY chapters of a series. Okay to explain. Every chapter I will probably switch from Link's point of view to Zelda's point of view (because its always better to get BOTH sides of the story! ) This first chapter is in Link's Point of view. Okay. anyway. It starts out as a dream, and you can guess who's dreaming. Also, my stories will almost always be ZeLink, which is just how it out to be! ok. im done talking. Read and Review!

Don't know if this is necesary, but ill do it anyways. Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. there we go. Now read!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Legend of Zelda: The Whole Legend

Chapter 1

_There was a fire, spreading fast through the woods. "Run, everyone, RUN" someone screamed. "SOMEBODY HELP GET THIS FIRE OUT!" yelled someone else. Many people ran to get buckets of water. Others ran from the woods, dying soon after._

_The fire was put out by the next morning. A little 5-year old girl was walking around the village, seeing the damage. The little girl found a baby laying on the ground, crying. He had scratches and burns, probably from the fire. The girl noticed who the baby was, and started calming him down and talked and hummed to him. "Oh, Link. Your poor mother, she, well…She ran from the woods, and must have dropped you. It's a good thing, because at least we still have you." She sighed, "…I thought your mother would have been smarter than that, knowing that she was in Kokiri Village."_

_The little girl went over Link's parents, and the rules of the Kokiri. The rules of the Kokiri were simple; No Kokiri were able to leave Kokiri Village, or the Lost Woods, or else they would die soon after. Also, no other than the Kokiri could make it into Kokiri Village, because they were the only ones who survive here. All the Kokiri were always little, and had the heart of a child all their life, and never died. And the most important fact; All the Kokiri children had a guardian fairy. All but Link._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_10 years later_

_He was walking up to the huge Castle. Wow, Hyrule Castle is big, he thought. It was raining, hard, and was lightning. "I have to hurry" he said to himself," so I can---" Suddenly, he saw a girl and a woman on a white horse, fleeing from the castle. The girl looked at him, scared, and threw something into the moat. When they were almost out of sight, he saw huge black stallion, with a huge warrior on its back coming out from the castle town walls. It stopped, in front of him, and this little boy pulled out his sword, and heard the big man laugh. Suddenly the man was throwing something at him…_

"Link! Wake UP!" said the small fairy, "I said to WAKE UP!"

I fell out of the bed "I'm up, I'M UP!" I rubbed the sleep out of my eye, and almost fell backwards again. "Who the heck are YOU?" I yelled at the big floating ball with wings that had just woke me up. Come to think of it... it looked like a...

"Well, thanks for the nice greetings, Link. I am Navi, your own personal fairy. I thought you would be happy to see me, knowing you've never had a fairy in your long 10-year life. Now hurry up, hurry! We must go quickly to the Great Deku Tree!" said Navi, who seemed to be a little over-excited. I got up and, when dressed, followed the joyful fairy towards the Great Tree.

On the way there, we passed my best friend. She had green hair, and green clothes. She was 15, 5 years older than I was. She saw Navi, and gave a squeal of happiness. "Oh, Link, you finally have your own fairy! That must be a relief, huh?" giggled the little girl, Saria.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Mido, let me IN!" I yelled. I was getting angry with this stupid kid, always bullying everyone. Usually just me though, because I didn't have a fairy.

"No" Mido replied, "You may have a fairy, but I'm still not letting you in, at least not without some sort of weapon and shield!"

"Fine" I muttered, "I'll go get my some sort of weapon and crummy old shield." I was getting really tired of his attitude. But I knew I couldn't past him unless I did what he said, because he was older than I was, and stronger. And besides, how hard would it be to get a sword and shield?

.So I went searching for a weapon and shield, with Navi bobbing behind me.

I found a shield in the shop, and had just found his neat Kokiri sword, in a treasure chest in a hidden part of Kokiri Village.

"Now, can I PASS?!", I said, with agitation in my voice. "He'd better let me, or else..." I thought to myself.

"Err...mumble…Fine, but only because…. hmm…just go!", grumbled Mido. He crossed his arms, and gave me an evil stare as he backed away from the opening.

"That's what I thought!", I said, smirking sticking my tongue out at him when I was farther than his punching range. Then I turned to go to the Great Deku Tree.

Just as I was running through, a huge plant jumped out at me. I jumped back, and then pulled out my sword. As it stuck it's - I guess it's head- at me, I slashed at it with my sword. It quickly shriveled up, and granted me a Deku Stick.

"How nice of you," I said sarcastically to the dead plant. The rest of the small walk to the Deku tree, I managed to kill a few more of the living plants. Navi told me they were Deku Babas.

Then I walked into a huge opening and saw a very big tree. I looked up and noticed a face on the front of it, and it started moving. I jumped back in surprise. "I guess I never realized the Deku tree was an actual tree" I said, as I mentally slapped myself in the head.

"Well, hello, Link, Navi. I have been waiting for thee", said the majestic Tree.

"So, umm…what did you want?" I asked. I wanted to get to the point, and find out why I had been woke from a great nap by a screaming fairy.

"Well, you see, Link, I know why you've been having those nightmares lately. Well, an evil force is descending upon Hyrule. The vile threat has placed a curse on me, and Link, well, I need you to gather all that courage and might of yours, and help to get rid of the curse." Replied the Tree. 

I was very surprised, but non-the-less, I took the battle. I wasn't the type to back down from a fight, especially if it was for the Great Deku Tree. I owed him my life, I guess. I mean, without him, no one would be able to live in the forest.

I was in the last room. The boss. Gohma dropped from the sealing with a huge thud, and I turned and was ready to fight. I fought off the giant... what ever it was... and her little ugly babies, too. Finally I hit her with my mighty Kokiri sword one last time, and she shrieked and collapsed. A blue light appeared, and I walked into it, picking up a heart-shaped pendant thing on the way. I felt myself lifted in the air, then landed on solid ground again.

I had made it out alive, and had defeated the monsters and Gohma inside the Great Tree. I now stood in front of the tree, waiting.

"Yes, Link, you have proved yourself very worthy. But alas, I cannot make it. As a reward for your great fighting, I give you the Kokiri's Emerald. The next task in front of you is a great one", said the Great Deku Tree. My eyes were wide from the last part. I was shocked to hear that I had worked so hard, but yet he still had to die. The Deku Tree chuckled, "The next task for you is to leave the forest for Hyrule Castle. You will need to meet a Princess to find the next step on your path of destiny." With his last breath he told me, "Young one, do not be afraid. Thank you for trying your best." And with that, a single seed fell from the dead tree's limbs, and made a very little sprout.

Now I was confused. Kokiri's were not, under ANY circumstance, to leave their forest, yet the Great Deku Tree had just told me to do so. I worried about it in my mind, but walking towards the entrance to the rest of Hyrule. I went through the first opening, and was on the bridge that led directly to the outside world. On the bridge, I found Saria.

"Link…I…you…your leaving us, aren't you?", asked Saria.

At this, I slowly nodded my head, "I have to. The Deku Tree said so."

Saria understood. "Well, I…I want you too have this, Link. It will always remind you of me", She said. "Before you leave, I want you to learn this song. I will always be able to talk to you, somehow, when you play it." She played her Ocarina once more, and taught me her song.

I took the Fairy Ocarina from Saria's hands. I put it to my mouth and played a note. I understood how special this Ocarina was to her. "Thank you", I said. We hugged tightly, and then I looked towards the entrance. I looked back at Saria, who was about to cry, and started walking towards the entrance again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa..." I gasped as I entered Hyrule Field. I slowly walked out from under the few trees, and again gasped at the size of the field itself. I just stared at the land all around us. I was surprised. And besides, it was something totally new to me, I had never seen anything but trees all my life.

"Hey! Link!" Navi yelled as she hit me on the head to get me attention. I looked up at her, then back at the field. "We have to go to the castle, get a move on! Or else we will be out after dark!"

"Okay, right. Which way is the castle...Wow, this field is big..." I mumbled.

Navi sighed. "Come on. Follow me."

We discovered the trip to the castle was a long one. On the way, I decided to question Navi to pass the time.

"Are you sure I wont die? Kokiri aren't supposed to leave the forest. I did. So will I die?"

"For the last time, NO Link you will NOT DIE. Besides, you aren't even a real Kokiri. You are a Hylian."

"What!? How am I Hylian if I was able to live in Kokiri forest? And I can't be a Kokiri if I'm in Hyrule field and still alive. What am I?" I was very frustrated and confused now. I couldn't understand how I was surviving both in the forest and outside the forest. It wasn't possible as far as I had ever known. I started rubbing the side of my head to clear my thoughts.

"You just are, Link. And you are Hylian. I don't know why you survived. Maybe because you were born in Kokiri Village or something", sighed Navi.

I rubbed my forehead. My head hurt. I still couldn't understand. It just didn't make sense.

"Link, hurry! The sun is setting, soon the gate to the castle will close!" Navi said, "Look, there is the gate. RUN!"

I didn't understand why the gates would close at night, but I ran, surprised at the urgency in Navi's voice. We ran across what was left of the field for us to cross, towards the torches of the gates.

"WAIT!" I yelled, "Wait for me!"

I jumped right as the drawbridge was going up, barely making it inside.

"Next time, young man, you'd better be here before the sun goes down. You were lucky this time", the guard stated.

"Uhh... Thanks...", I muttered, and ran off into the town.

I walked to the center of the Market. I saw a little red haired girl nearby. She ran up to me and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Malon. Who are you? I've never seen you before, are you new?"

"Uh. Hi. I'm Link. Yeah, I guess I'm kind of new. I'm on my way to the castle..."

"Oh. Are you going to meet anyone? Well could you do me a favor? My father, Talon, was supposed to take milk up to the castle, and he hasn't returned yet. I'd be very happy if you could go tell him I'm waiting for him." said Malon.

"Sure. I'm sure I'll find him somewhere. As soon as I get in the castle, I'll look for him." I said, still a little confused about my 'destiny'.

"Great! Thanks. Well, someone pulled a prank on the guards. So it's hard to get in. I can show you how to sneak in, in the morning. I'd go, but you have a real reason to go to the castle. They'd throw me out before I walked two steps! I'm sure you wont have trouble though!" said Malon, who was still smiling with joy that someone would help her.

"The morning. Right. Okay I'll see you then!" I smiled, happy to be of help.

As Malon skipped away, giggling, I thought to myself," Wow that girl talks a lot. But at least she can help me into the castle. I wonder where I'll find the princess. Now. What am I supposed to do all night?"

I woke up the next morning, surprised that I got a good nights sleep. Luckily, I found the people who let me sleep in the straw in the stable. "But that was only because I found their dog," I thought out loud, "Richard, or whatever his name was."

I got up, stretched, and ran out of the barn. I ran past all the people in the Market, and towards the Castle road. Then I saw Malon up ahead.

"Hey!", I smiled as I ran towards her.

"Shh!" whispered Malon, as we got closer, " If the guards hear, they will throw us out and we won't get a chance." I nodded "Ok, Link. First, here is a cucco egg. If you find my father, it will hatch and crow, waking him up. Now, to get past the guards, listen carefully. They only look for people who travel on the road. So the key is to not travel on the road. Okay?"

Again, I nodded, "Okay. Sounds easy enough". I put the egg in my pocket, being careful not to hit it on anything.

Malon shook her head, "Not quite. There are many guards. It will be tricky to sneak past all of them. First, you have to climb up these vines to get up there. Then, you have to go half way across the bridge, and drop down. Look." We looked around the corner to see the big gate that blocked the way. There was a guard in front of the gate, and another on top of the gate. Those were some people I would definitely back down from a challenge against.

Then Malon started again, "It's a long fall, so be careful. After that, you walk a little, until you can see the two guards ahead of you, on the road. You go up the hill to your left then, being careful to be far enough to the right so the guards on the hill wont see you. Then you will see a path. Walk along it until you see the wall with rocks, and go straight for that. Understand?"

I was trying to comprehend it. I was sure I could get it easy and I nodded back.

"Good," Replied Malon, "after that, you sneak past the last pair of guards by jumping into the moat and quietly swimming past them. At the far corner, you should be able to climb up onto the ledge. Then you will probably see my father asleep. Everyone calls him the laziest rancher. But I do love him. Well. Okay, do you get it?" Malon said, finally out of breath.

"Yes. I understand..." I nodded," I think."

"Good!" replied Malon as she clapped her hands," Hurry. And be careful. Don't get caught!"

I grabbed a hold of the vine, and started climbing. "Good thing I used to do this in Kokiri Village." I thought to myself. I finally got to the top, and wiped my hands off on my already dirty tunic. Then I looked at the bridge. I started creeping towards it, and when I reached it, I slowly tiptoed half way across. I looked over the edge, and closed my eyes. I jumped, and before I landed, opened my eyes and rolled on the ground to keep from getting hurt. "Wow, these guards must be blind!" I thought.

Then I looked ahead. I saw the guard on top of the hill, and slowly walked right beside the hill, so I couldn't be seen. Then the path turned, and I saw the other guards ahead. I turned and crawled up the hill slowly, barely making it past the guard. I looked in front of me and saw the path. Running, I followed the path to the rock wall. Looking up at it, I wiped the sweat from my forehead and started climbing. I reached the top and sighed. It was hard work sneaking into the castle. Then I jumped down to the ground and into the moat, sneaking past the final pair of guards. I heard a horrible sound as I pulled myself up from out of the water. It was loud, and sounded like a low growling. I looked over, prepared to find a monster, but instead found a big man, asleep, and snoring very loudly.

"That must be Talon. Malon's father!" I whispered to Navi. Navi bobbed up and down, and motioned for me to go ahead. I took the cucco egg from my pocket, and just like Malon had said, it hatched. I grinned as it looked at Talon, and crowed. Talon jumped and sat up looking, confused, at this young boy in green holding a cucco.

"What do you think your doing, boy? Can't anyone get some sleep around here?" grumbled Talon.

I took a step back, and still grinning, said, "Your daughter sent me to come find you. She was worried."

Talon yawned, then smiled. "Ah. I'm sorry..."

"Link" I answered, quite proud of myself that I had just snuck past all those guards to wake this man up.

Talon nodded, "Yes. Sorry Link. Thank you for waking me, I'm sure she has been worried about me. Well you can come to our ranch and visit us sometime. I must be going." He started walking, then turned back. "I'll take the cucco from you, Link. Thank you!" He started walking, and went out of sight around the corner. I turned around, confused by my newest task that sat in front of me. I had to get in to the princess. I sat on the box, thinking.

"Navi. I'm supposed to see the princess. But HOW? There are so many guards that I'll never get in the front door. So what am I to do?"

I looked up at Navi for answers. "Well," she started, a little confused also, "The princess is in the Royal Gardens. On the other side of the wall is the Royal Gardens. So we have to get past the wall. Somehow."

I looked at the wall and saw a little hole that water was coming out of. Then I suddenly got an idea. "Navi, we can get in through the hole! I can move the boxes, jump across, and get in!" Navi nodded, and I put the plan into action.

Finally I pushed the last box into position, and got on top. I again wiped the sweat from my forehead. I crouched, jumped, and landed on the other side of the moat. "I made the wide jump!" I thought to myself. I looked back at the boxes, and then at the hole in front of me. "Come on, Navi" I said.

We came up from the hole in the entrance to the Gardens. I smiled. "That was easy" I thought to myself. Then we started walking, but suddenly a guard came out from behind the bush. I stopped and hid behind the wall, waiting for the guard to pass. I looked cautiously around the corner, and then ran. I weaved around the plants and even over a trellis before we came to a clear spot. I went under the tunnel and sneaked around the corner. I looked around myself. I saw a small fountain and some plants. Then I looked up at one of the windows, on a little platform. I could feel my eyes get big and I just stood there. Then I started walking towards her. She was still looking through the window. She had a small headband of some type over her hair, with her ears sticking out. She was wearing a pink, white, and purple dress, that went all the way to the ground. I thought to myself how pretty she looked.

Suddenly I tripped over a vine, but quickly got up before she turned around. I looked up and saw the young girl looking at me.

"Uh. Hi. Princess Zelda?" I asked, blushing a little. I was kind of embarrassed that I, who had snuck past like 10 guards, had just tripped on a teeny little vine in front of the great princess of Hyrule.

"Hmhmm. Yes. I am Princess Zelda. And you..."she looked at me up and down, probably noticing how dirty my clothes were, and untidy my hair was, and everything else that a princess would notice. Then she saw Navi pop out from under my hat. Her eyes widened at the sight of Navi, and she gasped a little.

We looked at each other. "You are the one from my dreams!" we both said in unison.

Immediately I understood my destiny. Or I thought I did, anyway. Then Zelda started talking again.

"I have been having prophetic dreams, though no one believes me. There is a man that my father is making peace with. The man is the King of Gerudos, Ganondorf. Look in the window. I have been having dreams about him, and I suspect you have too."

I looked in the window to see Ganondorf talking to the King. He had red hair, and was very tall. I ducked as I saw the man glance towards the window.

"Yes, I have had the dream too. But I'm not sure what it means. I was sent here by... Oh! Princess. Here, this is from the Great Deku Tree. He sent me." I stuck my hand into my pocket and pulled out the Kokiri's Emerald. Zelda's eyes again grew big as she looked at me, this mysterious young boy in green holding the great emerald of the forest.

Zelda understood then. "You... "

"My name is Link," I said, realizing Zelda was trying to tell me something important.

Zelda nodded, "Link. You have a great journey ahead of you. I believe this Ganondorf is evil. I think he is trying to take my father's power, so he can rule all the land. I am worried because no one believes me. Except for my caretaker. And you believe me too, don't you?"

I looked at the ground, and then back up into her eyes, "Yes, I believe you. Although it doesn't make sense that no one believes you. You are the princess. No one believed me when I told them, except for my friend, Saria. Saria believes anything I tell her, and her friendship means a lot. When I left Kokiri Village, she gave me this to remember me by." I held out the Fairy Ocarina to show Zelda. I was proud of it. Zelda looked at it and smiled. She didn't say anything. But I knew she had some kind of connection with an Ocarina somewhere.

She simply nodded again. "Link, what you do is very important. I know you can beat Ganondorf." I looked up at her in surprise. I didn't know what this was leading to.

She continued, "You have already received the Kokiri's Emerald. Now it is time for you to fulfill this part of your destiny, and get the Goron's Ruby and Zora's Sapphire. When you do. You must return them to the Temple of Time. Then you must follow the inscription on the case to open the gate to the sacred realm by opening the Doors of Time. The Master Sword will be set in the pedestal. It can only be pulled out by the Chosen One, Link. I think you are the Chosen One." She stopped, and looked at me to see if I understood it.

I looked through the window at Ganondorf. Then I looked back at Zelda. "I... I don't know Zelda. How will I make it that far? I made it through the battle in the Deku Tree by luck." I said. My eyes were wide and once again I was confused. How was I the Chosen One? I was just some little 10 year-old boy, and I didn't even know who I really was.

Zelda spoke to me, in almost a whisper, "No Link. It wasn't through luck that you beat what was in the Great Deku Tree. It was through Courage. You have true courage, and a pure heart. That is why I believe you are the Chosen One. It is your destiny Link, if I am right. You are to save Hyrule from destruction and evil.

I just stood there, looking at her. I understood what she said and what she wanted me to do. And I had no problem with taking on the task. But the weight of an entire country on your shoulders, when you've been in the real world for only a day, had suddenly been a lot to carry.

"Do you understand what you must do?" Zelda asked.

I nodded," Get Goron's Ruby and Zora's Sapphire, take all three stones to the Temple Of Time. Read the inscription, open the gate, and get the Master Sword. Then I defeat Ganondorf, and all is saved." I sighed.

Zelda smiled. "You'd better hurry Link. There is not much time. Go over there to Impa, my caretaker. She will see that you get outside okay." She looked at my eyes, "Goodbye Link. Chosen One."

"Good bye Princess Zelda..."I said. I felt my cheeks get red as I looked at her. "She is so pretty", I thought. Then I turned around to see a warrior. She smiled at me and motioned for me to come to her.

"Hello. So I'm sure Zelda has explained it all. I'm not sure what you are going to do. But I trust you, if Zelda trusts you." I nodded, and started to walk.

"Wait, young man. I understand you have an Ocarina?"

I stopped and looked at her. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the Fairy Ocarina. "Yeah."

"Let me teach you a song. I'm sure it will make your travels easier. Listen, then try to play it."

She played a slow, short melody. I played it too. Then she smiled, and said "That is Zelda's Lullaby. It is a song that is passed down in the Royal Family. I'm sure you'll use it for good. Now follow me."

I nodded, then ran after her. I stopped, turned, and waved back at Zelda. She smiled and waved too. Then I turned and ran to Impa, who was waiting for me.

"Time to begin this adventure" I thought to myself. "Come on Navi!" I yelled, as I ran by all the guards and through the open gate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day

"AHH...ouch!" I yelled as I fell from the floor and landed with a thud on the ground. I got up and dusted my tunic off. I looked around. "So where was this boss at?" I thought. "He must be afraid of the great Link the Chosen One, right Navi?" I said, grinning.

"GRAAHH"

"Navi... wh-what was that?", I said as I slowly turned to look behind me.

So that's the boss. Wow, he is big, and he sure looks grumpy. "Navi, what do I do? What are the weak points?"

"Fight fire with fire!" Navi answered.

"Huh?" I asked. I already had enough on my mind. I shouldn't have to decipher Navi's stupid phrases.

"Try throwing bombs into his mouth...If that works, then maybe slash at him with your sword", Navi replied, irritated.

"Ok" I said. King Dodongo opened his mouth to shoot what I only assumed fire at me. I took out a bomb and, holding it above my head, I ran forward and through it into his mouth. It exploded, and the Dodongo fell. I took out my sword and started stabbing at him.

"Come on Link, its a sword, your SUPPOSED to cut things with it, not make little dents!" Navi yelled at me.

"If you think it's so easy, why don't you try doing it?" I muttered. She just scowled at me. Then I went back to focus on King Dodongo. He got up ans started rolling around the room. I barely escaped being crushed by staying near the edge of the lava pool. "Too close to the lava pool, if you ask me..." I muttered, pulling at the neck of my shirt. When he stopped rolling, I again threw a bomb in his mouth and slashed. After repeating this over 5 times, he finally rolled around one last time. However, he didn't have any energy left, and simply rolled into the lava pit. He cried out in pain.

"Finally, he's dead", I said, watching the beast sink, and the lava harden. A blue light shown in the middle and I ran towards it, again picking up the mysterious heart pendant.. It lifted me up and I landed in front of the cavern.

I looked around, and not seeing anyone, began to worry. Suddenly, I heard something.

"Hoohaa!" something cried. I looked in the sky, and saw a giant rock ball falling from the sky. It landed with a huge thud, making me fall backwards. As it started moving, I backed up, with my hand on my sword. It was King Darunia. I let myself breath, knowing I didn't have anything to worry about.

"Thank you Link. You are a true Hero. Here is a reward for your courage and strength", Darunia said, as he handed me a jewel.

I just nodded my head, and took the Goron's Ruby. Now only one more, I thought. I turned to leave, when Darunia said, "Wait Link. We have something else we'd like to give you. "With that came another Goron. Then Darunia continued, "A big group HUG!" They started walking towards me with there arms held out. I was backing up very quickly, when I noticed I was getting closer to the edge of the mountain. I screamed and ran down the mountain as fast as I could get away from the Gorons.

Finally we made it down the mountain and through Kakariko Village. As we walked down the steps, I said to Navi, "Navi, I'm staying away from the Gorons for as long as I can. They'd probably squash me to death! And then who would fight for Hyrule, hm? They would have lost a great hero", I said as I stuck my chin up and tried to march.

"Please, Link. Don't tell me you are referring to yourself?

I stuck my tongue out at her and continued reading the map. "How in the world do you get into Zora's Fountain? Well first, these octoroks have to go. Now, lets see. This map says I have to go here. Okay..." I kept thinking.

"Navi, aren't you supposed to be helping me?" I asked, plenty annoyed by the glowing fairy who kept rushing to each individual octoroks to get my attention.

"Link, if you had been listening to me, you'd know where to go. You have to go up on that bridge in front of the waterfall", replied Navi in a know-it-all voice.

I ran up the hill to the bridge. On it was a picture of the Triforce, and took out my Fairy Ocarina. I played Zelda's Lullaby, and amazingly, it worked. The waterfall stopped. I jumped, and entered Zora's Domain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hit Barinade for the last time. It thrashed around and slowly died. I picked up the spoiled Zora princess, throwing her into the blue light. She screamed at me, but I didn't care because I had already heard enough complaining from her. I picked up the heart pendant, and walked into the blue light. I landed in front of King Zora, and Princess Ruto landed beside him.

"Link, you are a courageous Hero. You defeated the evil and saved my precious daughter, Ruto", the King was saying. Ruto just smiled at me, and waved. He continued, "For you help, I bestow upon you the Zora's Sapphire, the great jewel of the water. I know you will take care of it, and use it well. Now go, continue your quest. Goodbye Link." I again nodded and took the jewel. Then I turned to leave. As I was going, one of the Zora ran to catch up with me.

"Wait!" he said. "Link, be careful with the jewel. In our culture, it used to be a sign of engagement. We don't use it as that anymore, just a rare jewel. However, Princess Ruto may think differently. I've warned you. Now go on..." He stopped, turned, and ran, diving into the water.

I rolled my eyes. "Great." I said to Navi, "Now I'm going to be engaged. And it isn't even to the princess I like." I stopped, and was horrified. I had just said that out loud, in front of Navi. She was never going to let this one down. She just bobbed up and down, laughing. Apparently she was enjoying my secret more than I was.

I needed to go to the Temple of Time soon. Just like Zelda told me.

After getting past the rivers, I made it to Hyrule field. I started heading towards the castle, but I noticed how nice of a day it was, and how tired I was. I looked over the field and noticed a huge rock wall. I ran up to the sign and read it.

"Lon Lon Ranch, This way."

Then I remembered Malon. She had mentioned something about the ranch. I looked back to the castle. Zelda could wait just a little while, right?

I walked in through the gate, and was immediately comfortable with the sounds of horses and cuccos... And a distinct melody. I continued to walk, when I saw a corral in the middle of the pasture. In the middle I saw the familiar red haired girl. She was humming to a little red filly.

I ran up to her, expecting to be welcomed by them. Instead, the filly saw me and bolted to the other side of the corral. Malon saw me and giggled.

"Fairy boy, you came!" she giggled again. "Epona is not very fond of new people. But I'm sure that will change. Let me teach you a song. She will come to you then."

I stood there, watching the filly run around the field. When Epona heard Malon humming the song, she immediately turned to Malon, but then bolted again when she saw me. Then I looked at Malon and took out my Ocarina. I followed the melody she played, and eventually, Epona came right up to me. I was excited.

"Obviously, that is Epona's Song" concluded Malon.

I smiled and told her thank you, but that I really had to be going because I had other important things to do. She bid me farewell and good luck, and I left the ranch.

I quickly noticed the weather was getting worse every step I took. Then suddenly lightning flashed above the castle gates. I started running, as the rain was coming down. "I really have to hurry", I thought to myself, "I need to make it to the Temple..."

Suddenly I saw a white horse running out of the castle gates, and I stopped in my tracks. On the white horse was Impa, and in her locked grasp was Zelda. She had a scared look in her eyes. She looked at her hands. I saw the Ocarina of Time. Then she looked over at the moat, and threw the Ocarina. She looked back into my eyes, and I understood. I watched them as they disappeared into the torrent of rain. Then I heard another horse coming, and looked to the gate. I saw a big man cloaked in black, on a strong, black stallion. He stopped in front of me. Then I saw his face, and his red hair. It was Ganondorf. I pulled out my sword, ready to lose my life to save the princess. "I would never let anything happen to the princess. " I swore to myself.

Ganondorf laughed mockingly at me. He muttered something that I couldn't hear, and suddenly a ball of energy flew from his hand at me. I dodged sideways, and it barely missed my arm. Then Ganondorf laughed, and he took off on his horse after Zelda and Impa. I got up and watched as he too disappeared into the rain. Then I remembered the Ocarina that Zelda threw. It landed in the moat. I ran and dove. I came up, and Navi was waiting for me.

"Link, that is the Ocarina of Time. Zelda gave it to you when she fled. She didn't want it to land in the hands of evil. You should be honored", Navi said.

"Yeah. I'm honored. Let's go!" I yelled.

As we ran into the Market, I was shocked. The whole place was in ruins. People were coming out from their homes and looking around and crying. I walked and people looked up to me. They didn't know who I was, but they knew I was special.

"How can I help these people now?" I asked Navi. Navi just looked at me and pointed towards the Temple of Time. I ran up the stairs and into the Temple. When I opened the door, I slowly walked in to see everything. The Temple looked brand new compared to what was going on outside. Then I saw the case for the jewels. I ran up to it, and took the three jewels from my pocket. I carefully sat them in the three hollows, and they started to glow. They floated above the hollows and still glowed, but not as brightly.

"Navi, how? Well... Now what do I do? I read the inscription, right?" I asked Navi.

"Yes Link. Read the inscription. Open the Doors of Time to the sacred realm. Pull the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time. "

"There sure is a lot of Time in my destiny", I said. "The inscription says...

_'Ye who owns 3 Spiritual Stones,_  
_Stand with the Ocarina of Time and play the Song of Time'_

"So I use the Ocarina of Time. That's why Zelda threw it. And I have to play the Song of Time", I said.

I took out the Ocarina of Time, noticing the shape of the Triforce on it. I put it to my mouth and played a note. It had perfect tune. Then I remembered the noted to the Song of Time, and played it. Suddenly the Doors of Time started glowing and moving back. I just stared, and stepped backwards. The Triforce engraved above the door was glowing golden. The doors shook as they opened all the way. I looked and saw the pedestal in the room ahead. I ran up the steps and walked through the Doors. I was amazed at how big the room was. I ran up the last few steps to the Master Sword. It was glowing from the lightning flashing outside.

"Navi. It's so big. How am I supposed to pull it out? And when I do that, how am I supposed to carry it?" I asked.

"Just pull it out. Zelda said you are the chosen one," replied Navi.

I stepped up, and put both hands on the handle. I put my feet up on the pedestal, and got a good grip. I pulled with all my strength, but still the Sword wouldn't budge. I pulled up one more time, and I felt it come up. As the blue light surrounded me, I heard a deep laugh. As I tried to turn, I managed to see red hair and piercing eyes looking at me.

"NOO!!", I tried to yell. Suddenly a bright light glowed and I couldn't see anymore. I felt very light headed, and my eyes started to close.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey. How's my first chapter? Link is a little... well...clueless. So. He found the sword, and pulls it up, and sees Ganondorf. How pleasant. So you understand, the next chapter will be from Zelda's point of view. We'll see how it goes! I'll try to make it long too. I'll stop blabbering now. Please review!

Squirt Sapphire


	2. Zelda's encounter

Hey! So how was the first chapter? Hope you like it! This is the second chapter. It isnt quite as long, but it isn't too bad; Still quite a bit to read. This chapter is from Zelda's point of view, and it basically starts where Link's chapter did, and ends a little after Link's chapter. Well...I think thats it! Read and Review!

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**The Legend of Zelda; The Whole Legend**_

**_Chapter 2_**

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I was looking in the glass window from the gardens. What was that sound? I turned around to see a young boy in green, with a small fairy bobbing above his head. He apparently had just tripped over the vine, because he brushing the dirt off of his clothes, and when he looked up at me, he slightly blushed. "Princess Zelda?" He asked. "Yes. I am Princess Zelda. And you...?" I replied._

_Then that faded. A new scene came up.-------_

_"Come Zelda. Hurry, or he will catch us." cried Impa. She lifted me on the horse and jumped up. "Hiyah!" She yelled as she kicked the horse in the ribs. The horse took off. I was locked in Impa's grip. We were racing past the guard gate on the Castle road. Then through the market. The Market had already been destroyed. The people's faces as they looked at us fleeing looked scared. I heard hoof beats behind us. Then we ran out across the bridge on the outside moat. I saw the young boy in green and his fairy. I had the instrument in my hand. I looked at the boy, then the moat. I threw it into the moat. We rode fast through the rain. I looked back in time to see a man on a black horse shoot something at the boy in green."Nooo!" I yelled, unable to be heard through the rain._

"Ahh!" I gasped as I quickly sat up in my bed. I wiped the sweat from my forehead. Wow, I thought to myself, that was a horrible dream. It must be important, if I have it so often. I'll tell Impa in the morning.

I yawned and laid my head back down. Suddenly a cucco crowed somewhere, and the sun came and shone on my face. I yawned again as I heard a knock on the door. "I'm asleep." I mumbled.

"It's Impa. I'm coming in", my trusted protector said as she opened the door, then shut it behind her. "And it is time for you to wake, Princess Zelda. You know your father has an important meeting with the Gerudo today."

"Yes I remember Impa," I replied, "And I told you to call me by my name. We know each other well enough that titles do not matter."

"Yes, Zelda. Let's get ready. You are to wait in the Garden while the meeting goes on." Impa explained. I got dressed, and we left my room. As we walked down the long hall, I told Impa about my dreams.

"Impa. I had the dreams again. I've been having them for a week now." I told her.

"Those dreams? Again? You mean the one about the boy in green? Or the one where we are pursued by someone in a storm in the middle of the night?"

"Both" I replied. "I had both of them last night. I don't understand why I'm having such weird dreams. What do you think Impa?"

"Well." we kept walking as she thought. "I suppose it is possible for you to have prophetic dreams. But I do not know why they are about someone we are about to make peace with. And I don't understand the young boy in green either." We continued to walk as Impa thought about the dreams. It was no doubt about the boy in green. It dreams had been occurring for a week, the same two dreams. We didn't know why I was having the dreams, or what they meant exactly, although I had my own theories.

Finally we reached the Courtyard Gardens. I walked up to my little platform. I used to like to sit there and watch my father, the King, talk to people. But today I was watching and listening for a specific reason. I wanted to hear the conversation between my father and the Gerudo man. I heard his name was Ganondorf, and that he was the king of all the Gerudos. I had also heard that the Gerudo people were thieves. And my father, despite my warnings, went ahead and let the evil man walk right into his castle. My father refused to believed my dreams, because he didn't think they were real prophecies.

As I sat and stared into the window, I saw a big man walk up and talk to my father. He had red hair, and wore black armor and shredded cloth. "He is the man from the dream" I whispered to Impa. Then I said, "Impa, I am dreadfully thirsty, could you please get me a drink?" She nodded and walked back through the door. I stood another moment looking through the window before I heard something. I slowly turned around, and to my amazement I saw a young boy in green. He was brushing the dirt off of his clothes, and looked at me and blushed. He had messy blonde hair on the sides of his face, and the bluest eyes I had ever seen. I giggled. He must have fallen over the vine. Then I thought. Just like in my dream.

"Um. Hi. Princess Zelda?", he asked.

"Hmhmm. Yes. I am Princess Zelda. And you..." I answered. I looked him up and down. I still didn't know if this was the boy from my dreams, although I was pretty sure. Suddenly I saw a little fairy bobbing above his head. I gasped and I felt my eyes widen as I realized that this boy really was the one...

"You're the one from my dreams!" We said together. Then I started talking. I figured I knew more about what was going on, so I should probably start explaining it.

"I have had prophetic dreams, though no one believes them. There is a man that my father has agreed to make peace with. This man is the King of Gerudos, Ganondorf. Look through the window. I have been having dreams about him, and I suspect you have too."

"Yes, I have had the dream too," he replied, "But I'm not sure what it means. I was sent here by... Oh! Princess. Here, this is from the Great Deku Tree. He sent me."

He stuck his hands deep into his pockets and pulled up a stone. My eyes again widened as I looked at this mysterious young boy in green holding the Kokiri's Emerald. The Emerald glimmered brightly against his tattered green clothing.

I was starting to understand what was going on. "You... "

"My name is Link," he quietly replied, realizing I was thinking about what to say next.

I slowly nodded, "Link. You have a great journey ahead of you. I believe this Ganondorf is evil. I think he is trying to take my father's power, so he can rule all the land." I told him, "I am worried because no one believes me. Except for my caretaker. And you believe me too, don't you?"

He looked around, then back at me, "Yes, I believe you. Although it doesn't make sense that no one believes you. You are the princess." I rolled my eyes, although admitted that he was probably right. Why would I lie to my own father? Link continued to talk. His voice instantly gave me comfort from the evil man inside the castle.

"No one believed me when I told them, except for my friend, Saria. Saria believes anything I tell her, and her friendship means a lot. When I left Kokiri Village, she gave me this to remember her by."

Link held out the Fairy Ocarina to show me. He looked proud of it. I looked at it and smiled. It reminded me of the Ocarina of Time, that was hidden in my pocket.

I nodded again. "Link, what you do is very important. I know you can beat Ganondorf." He looked up at me, surprised. I guess I might have gotten too far ahead of myself. I continued, "You have already received the Kokiri's Emerald. Now it is time for you to fulfill this part of your destiny, and get the Goron's Ruby and Zora's Sapphire. You must return them to the Temple of Time. Then you must follow the inscription on the alter to open the Doors of Time. The Master Sword will be set in the pedestal. It can only be pulled out by the Chosen One, Link. I believe you are the Chosen One." I stopped and looked at him to see that he understood. I had to think of what else I had to tell him.

He looked at the window, then back at me. "I... I don't know Zelda. How will I make it that far? I made it through the battle in the Deku Tree by luck." He said. The look on confusion made him look kind of cute.

I shook my head to get rid of the thought. I shouldn't be thinking such thoughts when there may be trouble in Hyrule. Then I whispered, "No Link. It wasn't through luck that you beat what was in the Great Deku Tree. It was through Courage. You have true courage, and a pure heart. That is why I believe you are the Chosen One. It is your destiny Link, if I am right. You are to save Hyrule from destruction and evil."

He just stood, looking at me. I then realized that it must have been a lot to take in so soon.

"Do you understand what you must do?" I asked.

He nodded," Get Goron's Ruby and Zora's Sapphire, take all three stones to the Temple Of Time. Read the inscription, open the gate, and get the Master Sword. Then I defeat Ganondorf, and all is saved." He sighed and looked at the ground.

I smiled. I was glad he understood. And he looked so cute when he looked bored. "You'd better hurry Link. There is not much time. Go over to Impa, my nursemaid. She will see that you get outside okay." I looked into his bright, cerulean eyes and smiled."Goodbye Link. Chosen One."

"Good bye Princess Zelda..."he said. Then he turned and walked towards Impa.

I sat there watching the two as they talked. I wondered how long Impa had been standing there, but the thought didn't stay in mind long. I heard Impa teaching Link my Lullaby. As they started to walk away, I softly whispered, "Good luck Link. Have courage."

Then I stood again to look through the window. The conversation was coming to a close. I could hear them say something, and I saw Ganondorf barely bow as he backed his way from my father. He had a sly grin on his face, and I could only guess at what was going on in his head.

"Zelda!"

"Coming, Impa!" I yelled back, I ran to meet with Impa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Later that night_

I was getting ready for bed, and I decided I should write in my diary. A lot had gone today, and it could be important in the future. I took my hidden diary from under my pillow and opened it to a new page.

_"Dear Diary,_

_A lot happened today. First Ganondorf, the King of Gerudos (and the King of Thieves!) came to my castle today. He talked to my father about making peace. My father has faith that all will be okay, but I know what is really going on inside Ganondorf's head. I will not trust Ganondorf for one second. I will not let my guard down, for I fear Hyrule is in grave danger. I believe Ganondorf is trying to get close to the Royal Family, then destroy us and take full control over Hyrule. I watched the meeting, between my father and this Ganondorf. I noticed at the end, Ganondorf hardly bowed to my father. I told him later, but he simply laughed and told me it was because Ganondorf had an injured back. But I knew better. I had seen the sly smirk on Ganondorf's face. I had full interest in the conversation, but my father wouldn't tell me anything and simply said I was too young to understand the matter._

_The only thing that gives me hope is another happening of this morning. A boy came to visit me in the gardens. His name was Link, and he had a fairy named Navi. Come to find out, he had snuck past all the guards to find me. He had blonde hair, and a green tunic and brown boots. He wore a sword and shield on his back, and had many small weapons in his pockets and on his belt. Despite his ragged looks, he had the most beautiful cerulean eyes I have ever seen. They seemed to resemble mine, although I do not think mine are near as blue. Link was a shy boy, and very cute if I might add in my own thought. He was very polite and quiet, and determined to help me and Hyrule. I hope to again see him someday. _

_This has become a rather long entry. Time to sleep, as I hear father's footsteps down the hall. Good night. And to Link; Good luck, and don't forget me!_

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Zelda"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_2 Days Later _

"Zelda, wake up! We must hurry!" Zelda yelled as she crashed open the door and ran to get me dressed. As we got dressed, Impa told me what was wrong.

"Zelda, I believe your prophecies are coming true. Ganondorf is in the Market. Your father has given me orders to take you and flee."

At that time we heard a scream coming from the Market. "Impa, but what about Father? And what about Link?" I was worried about my father. I dearly loved him. I also worried about Link. What if he needed help? What if he needed to talk to me? And most importantly, how was he going to make it into the Temple of Time, and the Sacred Realm, without the Ocarina of Time? I felt the pocket to be sure the Ocarina was still there. Now I could only pray to the Goddesses.

As we rushed out the back door, I could hear heavy footsteps searching the halls for me. It was Ganondorf. Impa lifted me up onto our white horse, and jumped up behind me. She held me tight between her arms so I wouldn't fall. Then she yelled "Hiyah!" at the horse, and kicked. The horse raced from the stables and out into the rain. We ran under the gate on the Castle Road. I could tell Ganondorf had already come through here. The gates were crushed in.

Then we ran raced through the Market. People were on the ground, crying. They saw us on the horse, and their eyes followed us until we passed the guard building. I could hear hoof beats behind us. We ran across the bridge covering the moat. Then I saw him. "Link!" I tried to yell. I took the Ocarina of Time from my pocket, and looked Link in the eyes. Then I looked over to the moat, and back at Link. I took my one shot, and threw it in the moat. Link watched, and nodded back at me to show he understood. I saw him turn his head back to the gate. Link pulled his sword out as Ganondorf stopped in front of him. I saw Ganondorf's hand raise as the lightning flashed. He sent a ball of energy at Link. "Nooo! Link!" I yelled, unable to be heard through the rain.

I cried, unable to see what had happened, and worried about Link. He was the only hope for Hyrule now. I could help, but only to a certain extent, I thought.

As we rode, I slowly drifted off to sleep, unable to think about anything else.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Next Morning_

I woke with a big yawn. I had no Idea where we were. I looked around, and calmed down when I saw Impa washing her face in a small pond. I looked a little further and saw our horse eating grass. I tried to remember what had gone on last night. Then it all came back to me. Ganondorf chased us from the castle. Outside the moat, we saw Link. I threw him the Ocarina of Time, and it landed in the moat. The last thing I remember was Ganondorf shooting something at Link.

I was staring at the ground when Impa came up to me. "Are you okay, Pri--... I mean, Zelda?" I nodded, a little dazed still from the night before. "I'm worried Impa. I want to know what happened to Link... If he made it?" I looked up to Impa. She looked around the land, and up at the sky. When she did, I noticed the sky was a bright blue. "Just as if nothing had happened", I mumbled.

"If it is safe, we will go to the Temple of Time. We will see if the precious stones are there, and if the doors are opened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A few hours later_

"Okay Zelda. We must wear these cloaks to hide. We will slowly walk. You are not to look at anyone, or to take off your cloak. Understand? You will hold on to my cloak, right here." I nodded and grasped onto her cloak. We quietly slipped through the groups of people unnoticed. We did, however, hear conversations while walking.

"Did you see the princess and the Skeikah escape from the castle?"

"Yeah. And the man followed them. He was on the black horse. I heard the horse almost kicked one of the men over there."

"I heard the man that followed the princess was Ganondorf." Everyone in the group gasped. Another group was having a some-what similar conversation.

"After the big man rode out of here, did anyone see a little boy in green run through here?"

"Yeah, I noticed him. He looked..."

"Scared?"

"No... Determined I guess. Anyway, he was carrying an Ocarina."

Someone gasped, "The only one around here to have an Ocarina is the Royal Family. I heard the Princess kept it. Could he have stolen it?"

Others just shrugged their shoulders.

"I saw him run into the Temple of Time. Then a dark figure followed him. Not long after, I saw a bright glowing coming from the window."

This was the end of the conversation that we heard. As we walked up the steps, a young girl ran out of the doors to the Temple, "The Doors have been unlocked!" She yelled as she ran into the Market. Impa and I ran up the stairs and opened the doors, to find what she had said to be true. The stones had been set in the alter. The Door had been opened. And the Master Sword was missing from the Pedestal of Time. That meant...

Suddenly, about 20 people came running in the doors. They stared in awe at the missing Sword. Everybody had known the story; Only the Hero of Time could open the Doors of Time and pull the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time. I smiled, knowing Link had made it.

Finally all of the people left. Impa walked into the room, past the Doors of Time, and up to the pedestal. I followed her. Suddenly we heard something. She turned, and I hid behind her cloak.

"Rauru. Nice to see you again", Impa said.

"Impa, I am glad you have come..." He stopped, then started again when he realized I was the only other one listening. "Link is on his way to the future. He is in the Sacred Realm as we speak. But when he pulled the Sword... Well. Ganondorf followed him. He stole the Triforce."

I gasped. Impa nodded her head.

"However, he only stole the Triforce of Power. He did not have an equal balance of power, wisdom, and courage. And so he could only have one piece of the Triforce. That is still too many against us, though." Suddenly there was a chiming sound, and the Triforce symbol on the pedestal began to glow.

Rauru quickly said, "I must go. The Hero Of Time has reached the Future. Goodbye for now." He went to turn, then looked at us again. "I believe you two have some work to do. Right Impa?" He smiled and winked, then disappeared. I looked down at the pedestal. It was barely glowing.

"Come, Zelda. We have a lot of work to do." Impa said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_7 Years Later_

I looked out the window of the lonely Kakariko house. I was tired of learning magical spells, and learning the powers of the Triforce. I was tired of having to turn into an alternate form of Sheik, whenever I had to go somewhere. And I was tired of waiting for the Hero of Time to come from the Temple of Time...

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

So how did you like it? I think its pretty interesting. Hm, and seems like Zelda has a little crush on a certain hero... only perfect, is it not? Well I will try getting a third chapter up as soon as I can, but right now I'm a little busy, with Sememster exams coming up soon. But I still have about a month till that. So plenty of time for a new chapter, right? We'll see.. as soon as I get my new ideas. So far I can only think of things for later chapters. okay, Review PLEASE!

Squirt Sapphire


	3. Seventeen?

Hey Y'all! I got this chapter done JUST in time for Christmas... actually like, 3 hours short of Christmas Day. anyways. Here's the third chapter...I would have made it longer, but I couldn't think of what else to write, and I figured it was long enough. It's interesting...I'll give it that.. anyways. Read, and tell me what you think :)

Thankyou prayerrun for your review! you made my Christmas Eve very happy!!lol . I'll be sure to finish it just for you, since you were nice enough to review for me!

Oh.. Disclaimer. I don't own any of these characters.

Squirt Sapphire

-------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Legend Of Zelda: The Whole Legend**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**As the blue light surrounded me, I heard a deep laugh. As I tried to turn, I managed to see red hair and piercing eyes looking at me. **_

_**"NOO!!" I tried to yell. Suddenly a bright light glowed and I couldn't see anymore. I felt very light headed, and my eyes started to close.**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I yawned and stretched. My mind slowly started working. Where was I? What had I been doing before? Then I remembered. Zelda and Impa had been fleeing the castle. Ganondorf was following them. I came to the Temple of Time and pulled the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time. Which reminded me that I was holding something. I slowly opened my eyes, and in my hands I found the Master Sword. But something felt different. I wasn't sure what. I looked up and around me, and all I could see was that I was in a white, cloudy room. I turned around and saw an old man. I just stared at him, when he started to speak.**

**"I am Rauru, the Sage of the Temple of Light." He stopped as I looked around me again. Then I focused my attention back on him. **

**"Link. You are the Chosen One. The Hero of Time. You may still be too confused to understand this, but you may not have noticed your change in appearance." He said, and waited. I looked down at my hands. They had gauntlets on them. "How did I get those?" I wondered. Then I felt my face. It felt... different. I held my sword up and looked at my reflection. I no longer looked like 10 year old Link. I looked back at Rauru with a look of confusion. He went on to explain.**

**"Link, when you were 10 and pulled the master sword from the pedestal, you were too young and small to wear the mantle. Your spirit has been contained within the walls of this temple for 7 years until you could take the Master Sword and rid Hyrule of its evil. Link, you are no longer a little boy, but in fact a young man."**

**I blinked a couple times. I was starting to understand. **

**Then Rauru said," I built the Temple of Time to protect the entrance to the sacred realm. But the Doors were opened when you pulled the sword from the pedestal. While you were waiting 7 years, the Triforce was taken by Ganondorf, who is now the King of Evil. Link, I expect you to return the stolen Triforce, and to defeat Ganondorf."**

**I just stood there. Again I looked at my hands, and at my reflection. I had to admit, at least, that I looked pretty good for being stuck in a temple for 7 years. I looked back up at Rauru. **

**"Where do I start?" I asked.**

**"That I can not tell you. You must go now Link." Rauru said, as he held his hands up. They started to glow, dimly at first, then brightly. I could feel myself going weightless. A bright light went around me, and I couldn't see anything. I closed my eyes and shielded them with my hand from the light. I could slowly feel myself floating downwards, and then my feet touched a solid floor. As the light started to fade, I noticed the building around me. The Temple of Time. And it still looked the same as 7 years ago. I smiled as I remembered the last parts of my childhood.**

**Then I heard footsteps behind me. I felt the hair on the back of my neck go up. I slowly turned. I saw a young man standing there. He was wearing an outfit that seemed familiar. The design on it reminded me of something. It reminded me of Impa's outfit. I stood there, waiting. I had my hand ready, grasping onto the handle of the Sword.**

**"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time", the mysterious person said. Then they continued, "Do not worry, I have been sent to help you along your quest, Hero. I am Sheik, one of the few left from the Sheikah tribe."**

**So that was why he looked similar to Impa. "Well if you are supposed to help me, then where do I go first? Because that could really be helpful right now. Actually if you could just go ahead and tell me how to beat Ganondorf, I'd be happy to, and then be on my way." I said sarcastically.**

**Sheik smirked. " Right now I can not help you that far ahead into your quest. I may direct you to visit the Graveyard. After that, I would return to the Forest Temple. If memory serves you, you will remember how to get there well."**

**The Forest Temple. That was wear I met Saria the day I left. "Yes, I remember." I wonder why I had to go to the graveyard though. **

**As if reading my mind, Sheik said," The graveyard trip is to not only visit an old friend, but to get a weapon, which will be the key in the Forest Temple. "Then he swiftly threw something on the ground, and a bright light shown. When I looked back to the spot, Sheik was no longer there. "I wonder how he did that?" I said out loud. I ran outside. It was dark and silent. **

**I walked into the Market, wondering what had happened. Then I saw them. They were horrible, skeleton creatures that moaned and creaked. As I quickly ran past one, it screamed and jumped at me. I barely dodged it in time. Then a bright object appeared from out of my hat.**

**"Navi, where have you been? And what are those things?" I asked.**

**Navi yawned, and then replied, "Well you were sleeping for 7 years, so I only had nothing better to do other than the same. And I was still asleep until something hit me. Oh. Those, Link, are Redeads. Don't get to close. They will latch onto you and suck the life right out of you."**

**"Well now, wouldn't that be a pleasant way to die" I muttered, sarcastically, making my way out of the market and over the drawbridge.**

**As we walked into Hyrule field, I noticed the drawbridge was broken in two, and I swiftly jumped over it. As we walked a little farther, the clouds hanging over the market started to disappear. The sky was light blue, and there was a fresh breeze in the air.**

**"Much nicer out here than in the Market, don't you think, Navi?" I said, taking in a deep breath of air. She was floating around, apparently enjoying the breeze and fresh air too. I walked a little farther, and remembered where I was supposed to go.**

**"Come on, Navi. We have to go to the Graveyard!"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I slowly walked from the Graveyard and into Kakariko Village. I had managed to learn the Sun's Song, from the ghosts of the Sharp and Flat brothers. I had also visited Dampe's Ghost. After following him through a maze of tunnels, I finally was rewarded the Hookshot. I was amazed at the technology difference of seven years. Then I went through a secret door, and landed in the Windmill. I left the Windmill for Hyrule Field. On the way, I again decided to question Navi.**

**"Navi. Where am I going? The Forest Temple, right?" She simply nodded. I continued. **

**"Navi... wh-where do you think Zelda is?" I looked at her, really wanting to know where the Princess had gone. I hadn't seen her yet. What if she didn't make it? What if Ganondorf captured her... and...**

**"I am not sure where Zelda is, although I am sure she is fine." Navi replied. Then I heard her mutter something else, "Lover boy...needs to worry about other things...although I suppose it is his main reason to battle...Whatever works...Lover boy...as long as he doesn't get his head stuck in the clouds..." I just rolled my eyes, knowing still that Navi would never let me live that down. So I had liked the Princess. I was 10 years old, and she was the second girl my age that I saw that didn't have ANY green on her.**

**Finally we reached the outside of Kokiri Forest. All my thoughts of Zelda vanished as I remembered all of my old forest friends. I slowly walked through the passage, over the bridge, and through the second passage way. As soon as I stepped foot into Kokiri Forest, I knew there was danger. My theory was proven when I saw a Deku scrub. I quickly got rid of it, and looked around me. I talked to a few of my old friends, and none of them seemed to remember whom I was, although they remembered Link well. I decided not to tell them, because they would never believe me. I just asked where Saria was, and they gave me a puzzled look and said, "She is where she always is, sir." I told them thanks, and headed off for the Forest Meadow.**

**My memory served me well as Navi and I navigated through the paths. In the last clearing of the Lost Woods, I saw a young boy, with red-blonde hair and freckles. I walked up to him, but Mido wouldn't let me through. In my mind I remembered what I thought of him as a kid, and what I always wanted to do to him when he bullied me around. I laughed to myself as I thought of a better way to get by him. I put my hand on my hip to think, when I felt the Ocarina of Time. I held it up and smiled. I put it to my mouth, and thought back to the notes of Saria's Song. When I finished playing, he looked up to me, astonished. He just stood and looked at me. Suddenly, he started to speak.**

**"You...When I see you... I don't know...But I remember...him..." Mido said, as he moved back to let me through. I nodded in thanks and walked by.**

**As I walked through the passage, there was a clearing. I walked through it, and to the opening into the maze. As I slowly looked around the corner, I was about knocked down. I turned back to hide behind the wall. Then I ran for it. After a hint from Navi, I figured this would be a good idea to practice with the new hookshot...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walked into the Sacred Forest Meadow. I had expected to see Saria, sitting in her usual place, playing her usual song. Instead, Sheik was standing there, waiting for me. I walked up, confused.**

**"Where is Saria?" I demanded.**

**Sheik looked me straight in the eye. "Saria is trapped inside the Forest Temple. She cannot get out without your help, Hero."**

**I nodded. Sheik continued, "I will teach you another song. The Minuet of Forest. It will return you to this place, Link." Sheik pulled out his lyre, and started plucking notes. I followed with the Ocarina, and when we played the whole song together, Sheik again vanished in a bright light and a cracking sound.**

**While trying to figure out how to get into the temple, I wondered out loud.**

**"How does Sheik disappear like that? I could think of some times when I could have used that...And why does he play a lyre, anyway? I mean, it sounds nice and everything...but... well... I thought a lyre was usually played by girls..." This ended my thoughts as I realized how to get into the Forest Temple...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I pulled my sword from a ghost's defeated body. As the body vanished, a blue light and a heart pendant appeared. I grabbed the heart, and jumped into the brilliant light. I was lifted, and when I opened my eyes, I was being lowered in front of the Temple. I knew something had happened to my green haired friend, and that she was in the Temple of Time. As we left the Sacred Forest Meadow for Kokiri Forest, I thought. I remembered the great times Saria and I had had when we were younger. All the tricks we had played on Mido. Suddenly I was growing tired, and wanted to go back to being a child. But I thought about my destiny, and how Hyrule was still depending on me. And how Zelda was depending on me. **

**"...If she's even still alive..." I mumbled. Navi gave me a look of sympathy.**

**As we quickly crossed the fields to the Temple of Time, I thought about Zelda. I wondered if she was still as beautiful as she used to be, and if she still had the same caring, independent way of life. I remembered her smile from the first day I met her in the Courtyard, and the fear in her blue eyes the night I pulled the sword. And now I just wished I could see her face again.**

**We finally made it to the Market, and I was careful to stay away from the ReDeads this time. I walked up to the Pedestal of Time, wondering how simple it was to turn back time, when a green light appeared. I turned to look, and saw Saria. She was smiling at me. I took a single step forward when she started talking. **

**"Link. I always knew you would be great one day. And do not worry about me. I am fine. I am now the Sage of the Forest Temple. I will be there to help watch over Kokiri Forest. You must continue you destiny, Link. I wish you luck. Goodbye, Hero. Link." She smiled and waved. I heard her song hum across the walls of the Temple, and then it all faded. I heard a step behind me, and turned.**

**"Sheik."**

**"Link. I know you want to return to your past. You may do so, as long as you return here. You must fulfill your destiny Link. Returning to your past is as easy as coming to the future. You simply replace the Master Sword into the pedestal."**

**I nodded. Finally I could return to a time before all of the trouble. But…I would have to come back. Oh well, I could return when I wanted to. I could return to this adventure, whenever I wanted…But it was now after the time when Ganondorf pursued Zelda, which meant that she would still be in danger no matter where I went… which started me on another train of thought, until Sheik interrupted.**

"**When you travel through Time, you will always want a simple way to make it safely. You already use so much energy and time in your quest. To return here, to the Temple of Time, you must play a simple song, The Prelude of Light. Listen."**

**Sheik pulled out his lyre and played a melody. I pulled out my Ocarina and followed along. As Sheik stopped, my Ocarina glowed with the memory of a new song. I held it out to look at. As I put it back into my pocket for safekeeping, I looked up at Sheik. His eyes somehow reminded me of someone, but I couldn't quite place it. As I remembered all of the people I had met, he again interrupted my thoughts.**

"**Link. Remember, you are the Hero of Time. Only you can defeat Ganondorf, and free Hyrule from this time of disaster." Sheik nodded, then threw something at the ground. In a flash, he was gone.**

**I rolled my eyes. "Showoff…" I grumbled. As I turned to the pedestal, ready to return the sword, Navi stopped me.**

"**Wait! Link, before you go back to the past, I have a feeling that one of our old friends may need help. They are in trouble, I can feel it! We must hurry!" Navi sounded worried, but I wasn't sure whether to believe her or not. I figured, better safe than sorry, and stopped to listen to her.**

"**Navi, who needs my help, besides all of Hyrule? Can't I go back to the past to rest a while?" I asked her with a tired voice. She shook her head no.**

"**Link, we both know that…but something is wrong. Now. And you know very well that even in the past, things are not right. You would worry just as much there as you do now!" She replied, in a matter-of-fact voice.**

**I rolled my eyes and sighed. I knew she was right. And I was…I wasn't wrong…but…I wasn't right either. So I leaned on my leg and crossed my arms, and blew the hair out of my face.**

"**Who is in trouble now, Navi?" I asked, a little bit annoyed and tired.**

"**Glad you've come to your senses. Now, I think the Gorons are in trouble. In case you haven't noticed, Death Mountain has had a big cloud above it… That can't be good. Right?"**

"**I don't know Navi, you are the one who is supposed to know everything! Well come on, let's go!" I said, and ran out the door towards Death Mountain.**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

_**On the way to Death Mountain Crater**_

**It was a long walk all the way to Death Mountain. Across the field, up a ton of stairs, then up the mountain trail. I had a lot of time to think between then.**

**I couldn't forget about Zelda. The last time I had seen her was 7 years ago. Before I drew the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time. I wondered what had happened to her… If she even still remembered me…Why would the beautiful Princess of Hyrule care about an apparently orphaned Hylian boy who came from a forgotten forest? I really wanted to find her. I wanted to look into her shining, sapphire eyes, and to hold her small hand… and…. I really missed her. I wanted to see her smile and hear her laugh… I just wanted to see Zelda again…**

**--------------------------------------------**

_**In Goron City**_

"**Uh, Navi? Where is everyone?" I asked as I looked around in confusion. There was no sign of life in Goron City…and it was usually a very lively place…so where was everyone?**

"**Look Link! There is someone!**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Zelda's POV**_

**I looked out the window of the lonely Kakariko house. I was tired of learning magical spells, and learning the powers of the Triforce. I was tired of having to turn into an alternate form of Sheik, whenever I had to go somewhere. And I was tired of waiting for the Hero of Time to come from the Temple of Time.**

**I wondered if he still remembered me. And I wondered what he looked like? I'd bet he still had those deep, cerulean blue eyes, though. His golden blonde hair. The deep green tunic. I knew he still had the heart and courage that he showed the day in the Courtyard, when he accepted his destiny. I wondered when Link would come? I had nothing to do, so I decided to again pull out my diary. I already had so much to think about.**

"_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I cannot help thinking of Link. I think of him everyday. I want to know that he is okay. Does he still remember me? I wonder, what is it like in the sacred realm. Link probably didn't know what was going on. I told him to pull the sword, but I forgot to mention that you have to be big and old enough to wield it. But then, I didn't even find out until after he pulled it. I thought he would just be able to pull it out and defeat Ganondorf. I suppose not though.**_

_**Back to Link. Will he remember me when he returns with the sword? Probably not. He has a lot of things on his mind. And I am definitely not the most important one. Hyrule is more important than me. At least it is in my mind. I will probably be the last thing he thinks of. But poor Link. He will not be able to actually see me, Zelda, for so long. I must be Sheik, or else I will be captured. It would be such a risk to show anyone that I am Zelda. **_

_**I am lucky I have received the Triforce of Wisdom, although it was tough when I received it. I had been unable to control it for some time, and had to lay in bed everyday. But now I have almost complete control, and now it has given me the ability to change into my alter ego, Sheik. I had learned from Impa that Link would probably get the Triforce of Courage. And I agreed that it would fit him. Link was polite, quiet, determined, and definitely courageous. Not to mention cute. Sorry, I must mentally slap myself. I shouldn't be thinking like that, in this time.**_

_**Well, I hear Impa in the kitchen. Maybe lunch is ready?**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Princess Zelda of Hyrule."**_

**I slowly closed my diary, happy with my newest entry. As I put it under my pillow, I noticed something glowing on my hand. I pulled it up to notice it was my Triforce. I slowly got off the bed and ran into the kitchen, almost hitting Impa.**

**"Impa! My hand...My Triforce...it's glowing! Why?" I hurriedly said. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I knew if another Triforce holder were near, it would glow. And Ganondorf had another Triforce. I looked at Impa with worried eyes. She simply smiled. **

"Relax Zelda. This is not the glow of the nearby holder, not exactly. Not the one you are thinking of." She smiled and looked at me. I took a second to convince myself that she was talking about Link.

**"You mean...Link is here?" I asked, my heart beating rapidly. I could finally see Link again? I waited for Impa to reply.**

**"Yes. It has been 7 years, and the Hero of Time is here. Go to your job, Zelda. I mean... Sheik." She again smiled as I turned into Sheik. She had taught me all I had known. I pulled out my lyre and played a song. A light flashed, and suddenly my surroundings were changed to that of the Temple of Time. I looked past the doors to the pedestal, hoping I wasn't late. **

**I sighed with relief when I saw that the Triforce on the pedestal was still only glowing. I smiled as I remembered Link from 7 years ago. I was happy that I could finally see the Hero of Time. I was sure he would be as determined as always. And cute.  
**

**I shook my head to get rid of following thoughts as I saw the Pedestal glow brightly, but with a blue light. I took a few steps forward, slowly and quietly going up the steps and past the Doors. I started backing to the wall, into the shadows, when the blue light around the pedestal grew. **

**I saw a blur dropping from the ceiling, and it slowly turned into a green form. I saw a bright ball circling the green body as it slowly floated down. I smiled as I saw the familiar blonde hair and green cap. As the body reached the floor, the light started to dissipate. The form had his hands on a glowing sword, and it was being held up in front of his face. **

**As he started to shake his head and looked at his sword, I took a quiet step forward. I assumed that Rauru had told Link everything he needed to know. At least I wouldn't have the hard job of explaining the seven years gone. I took another step forward and slightly flinched. I had made that one a little louder than I had wanted. As Link turned, I saw his hand go back to hold on to his sword. I took half a step back and stood. **

**"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time", I said, "Do not worry, I have been sent to help you along your quest, Hero. I am Sheik, one of the few left from the Sheikah tribe."**

**He had a look of relief in his eyes. "Well if you are supposed to help me, then where do I go first? Because that could really be helpful right now. Actually if you could just go ahead and tell me how to beat Ganondorf, I'd be happy to, and then be on my way", He said. I smirked. At least he still had a good personality, and a pleasant view on things. **

**"Right now I can not help you that far ahead into your quest. I may direct you to visit the Graveyard. After that, I would return to the Forest Temple. If memory serves you, you shall remember how to get there well."**

**He nodded. "Yes, I remember." Then I noticed a small look of confusion on his face.**

**I continued to explain. "The graveyard trip is to not only visit an old friend, but to get a weapon which will be the key in the Forest Temple."**

**I figured that would be enough information for him. I pulled out a Deku seed and threw it on the ground. I saw Link duck a little and close his eyes from the bright light that came from the impact of the seed on the ground. Then I quickly jumped back into the shadows, where Link wouldn't see me.**

**As Link looked back up, he started to walk forward and look around. As he ran towards the door, I heard him mutter something under his breath. Then the doors to the Temple of Time groaned shut, and I knew Link was beginning a new quest.**

**---**

**I began to walk from the Temple when I heard a voice.**

_**"Sheik...Sheik...Come."**_

**I shivered as I heard the voice. I slowly turned to the huge castle that was standing where the once peaceful Hyrule Castle stood. I walked towards it, and entered. After walking up countless flights of stairs, I found myself in a room full of red, black, and gold decorations. In the center was a giant organ, and playing it was a large man with red hair and a black cape.**

**"Sheik. The boy has returned, has he not? Is he the Hero of Time?" Ganondorf asked, with an odd tone in his voice.**

**"Yes, master. I believe he is the Hero of Time. But he is confused. He shall not make it far, under the circumstances." I replied with a quiet voice. I was staring at the back of his head as he replied.**

**"Yes. You are to watch him. See how far he goes. Stop him if necessary. I doubt he will ever be a worthy enemy. Don't worry much over him. Just watch him. Closely." He said. Then, without turning around, he waved his hand at me towards the door, "That will be all. Go."**

**---**

**I stealthily walked from the gate of the castle and onto Hyrule Field. I didn't want to be seen by anyone. When I saw that the coast was clear, I relaxed and strolled to the top of the hill. There I sat for a short time, watching the birds and listening to the fresh breeze.**

**After some time passed, I decided that I had better get to my next spot. Link was to be at the Forest Temple next. So that was where I was going to wait.**

**I was going to teleport there, but I thought of how hard Link would have to work there. I was a Princess in hiding as Sheik. Just because I was really a girl, that didn't mean I couldn't get past the same challenges as Link. **

**I decided to walk all the way to the Temple. If I ran, Link wouldn't be able to beat me to the Temple. So off I ran, to the Forest entrance. When I got into Kokiri Forest, I was amazed at the inhabitants. I had heard of the young Kokiri, but had never seen them in person. Just like the stories, they were small, child-like people with fairies. Just like Link. Except the Kokiri never grew up. And they never left the forest.**

**I climbed up to the top of the hill after getting a few weird looks from a few of the Kokiri. I guess they never saw many strangers before. In fact, it went that no one but Kokiri could live in forest, and the Kokiri couldn't leave the forest. That was all that I could remember, anyway. I guess the Triforce of Wisdom protected me. And Link...I believe I had heard that his dying mother asked the Deku Tree to care for him. So he was safe in the forest, even though he was truly a Hylian.**

**I mumbled a few words under my breath as I walked through paths in the Lost Woods. How did Saria and Link get through here so easy? I guess it came naturally for them. But then, shouldn't it for me also, living in a castle with an eternity of hallways? As I walked through another pathway, I noticed the surroundings. I groaned as I realized I was back at the beginning. I turned back around and started walking back in. I thought back to the castle, and how I got to my room. Straight. Right. Left. Right. Left. And then straight. I looked around, and wondered...**

**Finally I emerged from the Lost Woods and was in the Forest Meadow. I didn't have a problem getting past the wolfos and other things. I simply jumped on top of the wall and ran straight to the Temple. There I sat on the engraved Triforce symbol, waiting. I smiled. I was proud of myself. Not only had I managed to remember the castle hallways from 7 years ago, but it was also the same path to the Sacred Forest Meadow from Kokiri Forest.**

**I sat there thinking, when I suddenly felt my hand slightly vibrate. I looked down and it was glowing. I slowly got up and stood next to Saria's old stump, waiting. I smiled as I heard familiar footsteps coming towards me.**

**He reached the top of the stairs. When he saw me, I noticed a surprised look on his face.**

**"Where is Saria?" he asked, now with a serious look in his eyes.**

**I looked into his deep, cerulean eyes. "Saria is trapped inside the Forest Temple. She cannot get out without your help, Hero."**

**He slowly nodded. I continued, "I will teach you another song. It is The Minuet of Forest. It will return you to this place, Link." I pulled out my lyre, and started plucking notes. I saw Link from the corner of my eye as he pulled the Ocarina of Time from his pocket. I could feel my eyes start to flood with tears as the final child memories of Link and I came to my mind. I put my head down so my hair would cover my eyes. Link followed, not noticing anything was wrong. When we played the whole song together, I threw down another Deku nut and quickly vanished in the bright light. **

**I jumped up into the shadows of the trees while Link looked away. I saw him look back, then slightly shake his head. I could hear him mumble something to himself.**

**"How does Sheik disappear like that? I could think of some times when I could have used that...Why does he play a lyre...I mean, it sounds nice...but...I thought a lyre... was usually played by girls..." I smiled at his thoughts. He stopped talking when he saw the tree branch hanging above the entrance to the Temple. He took out his hook shot and aimed. He went flying through the air and landed carefully on the ledge. Then he ran inside the Temple.**

**I slowly walked from the Forest Meadow to the Lost Woods, again going easily over the walls and straight to the entrance. As I walked through the first door, I saw a young boy in green with orange hair. I looked around at the tunnels and realized I didn't remember how to get out. I looked down at him and he stared at me.**

**"Uh...excuse me. Do you know how to get out of here?" I asked him with a slight bit of embarrassment. He gave me a funny look, then looked at the tunnel paths around us. He pointed to the one to the right of me. I looked back at him and nodded.**

**"Thank you" I said as I turned to the door. He again backed up and gave me a weird look. I just smiled and continued to try not to get lost. I gave a sigh of relief as I finally made it into Kokiri Forest. I jumped down from the cliff and ran through the door. I could feel the surprised eyes of all the Kokiri on me.**

**I again slowly made my way across the field to the Temple of Time. The sky was starting to get dark, and little stars were appearing. I smiled as I enjoyed the freedom that I now had. Finally I made it into the Market and sneaked past the redead and into the Temple. There I waited in the shadows for Link to return.**

**-**

**I jumped when I heard the door shut. I must have fallen asleep. I quickly wiped the sleep from my eyes and stood up again to get into the shadows. I wasn't sure who it was, but there was really only one person it could be. As he came into the dim lit room, I nodded to myself that I was right. I watched him as the room got darker, and one of the shapes on the floor started to glow green.**

**I watched from the shadows, and saw Saria. She was smiling at Link. I stood and watched as she started talking. **

**"Link. I always knew you would be great one day. And do not worry about me. I am fine. I am now the Sage of the Forest Temple. I will be there to help watch over Kokiri Forest. You must continue you destiny, Link. I wish you luck. Goodbye, Hero. Link." She smiled and waved. Her song echoed across the walls of the Temple, and then she faded away. I stepped forward, into the light, and I saw Link's ears twitch. He slowly turned around. This time, he didn't have a surprised look on his face.**

**"Sheik."**

**"Link. I know you want to return to your past. You may do so, as long as you return here. You must fulfill your destiny Link. Returning to your past is as easy as coming to the future. You simply replace the Master Sword into the pedestal."**

**He nodded. I saw his eyes as they focused on old memories. I stood and thought how hard it had to be for him. He had been in a simple world of forest folk. Then suddenly his life had changed. He had been forced from his own little world, and had to now save an entire land. It had to be a lot for him. I continued to talk, trying to think of ways to make him feel better.**

"**When you travel through Time, you will always want a simple way to make it safely. You already use so much energy and time in your quest. To return here, to the Temple of Time, you must play a simple song, The Prelude of Light. Listen."**

**I pulled out my lyre and started plucking at notes. I noticed Link lift the Ocarina of Time to his lips as he followed along. I felt better than I had last time, although the old memories still flooded my brain. But I couldn't be so emotional, especially in front of Link. Finally the song ended. We stopped playing, and the Ocarina began to dimly glow. He looked at it, and then put it back into a hidden pocket. As he did so, he looked up into my eyes. I could tell he was trying to find something about me. I started to speak. **

"**Link. Remember, you are the Hero of Time. Only you can defeat Ganondorf, and free Hyrule from this time of disaster." I nodded. As I threw the Deku nut at the ground and jumped into the shadows. From the darkness, I could again watch Link. He rolled his eyes, and I heard him mutter something about "...showoff." I watched him as he turned back to the pedestal. He was about to drop the sword when Navi stopped him. I sat and listened to the conversation.**

"**Wait! Link, before you go back to the past, I have a feeling that one of our old friends may need help. They are in trouble. I can feel it! We must hurry!" Navi quickly stated.**

"**Navi, who needs my help, besides all of Hyrule? Can't I go back to the past to rest a while?" Link asked, apparently tired and annoyed. **

"**Link, we both know that…but something is wrong. Now. And you know very well that even in the past, things are not right. You would worry just as much there as you do now!" She retorted.**

**Again, Link rolled his beautiful cerulean eyes and leaned on his leg. He then crossed his arms and blew angrily at the hair that wouldn't move from in front of his face.**

"**Who is in trouble now, Navi?" Link asked with a deep sigh.**

"**Glad you've come to your senses. Now, I think the Gorons are in trouble. In case you haven't noticed, Death Mountain has had a big cloud above it… That can't be good. Right?"**

"**I don't know. Navi, you are the one who is supposed to know everything! Well come on, let's go!" Link replied. Then he took off for the door and up to Death Mountain.**

**After he left, I walked out of the shadows with my hands on my hips.**

**"Great." I said out loud to myself. "How am I supposed to beat him up there? And there is no way that I will teleport. I may be a girl, but I am just as good as any boy!" And with that I stealthily followed him, from a distance of course, all the way up the trails and into Goron City.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOOOAH! that was a LONG chapter. Was it interesting?Huh?Huh? Was it?...Sorry. I'm a bit hyper. anyways... Sorry if you think its long and boring. I TRIED to make it more interesting! ...So. They are now adults. Hmm.. More adult-type things running through their heads? We will see. And Zelda calls Ganondorf Master? Could Zelda have traded sides, and is acting like Link's guide, to lure him closer to his death? Is she trying to get him killed? Does she want to defeat Ganondorf on her own, or was she planning it all along? Good questions. Review! So I can get ideas?!! Please!

Squirt Sapphire


	4. Fire, Hugs, and Thoughts

HEY I finally go chapter 4 up... Originally it was gonna be alot longer, but the story kinda got dragged out a little longer, so... It's still 11 pages long!!lol. Well. Hm. This chapter aught to prove a little interesting atleast! please read and review!!  
Squirt Sapphire

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Legend Of Zelda: The Whole Legend

Chapter 4

--Zelda's POV--

**I stumbled up the hill, slowly following Link. Once, I knocked a small rock off it's holding, and as it rolled down the hill, Link looked back. I jumped and hid behind a boulder, but I wasn't sure if he saw me run or not. I waited until I heard his footsteps get farther away to look around the boulder. He was stealthily moving up the hill to Goron City. I sighed. He would surely be disappointed when he got there. However, I couldn't do anything about it, so I left that thought and snuck on. He walked in. I knew it was too dangerous to enter through the same door, as I could easily run into him in the dark tunnel. Too risky. I sat behind the shade of a boulder and waited. It would be just a little while before I could sneak in...But I had to find my way to sneak in. After I waited a few minutes, I walked up the mountain a little to find a narrow passage. I crawled in, and landed in gigantic room filled with rocks, lava, and bridges. I sighed and waited...**

**--Link's POV--**

**"Where, Navi?" I said as Navi went on talking. She stopped, and pointed in a direction. I looked, but all I saw was a rolling boulder. She seemed to roll her eyes at me, and she sighed.**

**"Throw a bomb at it, you idiot!" Navi scolded. My lips made the shape of "_Oh_", and I pulled a bomb from my bag. I threw it at the rolling rock, and it hit its target. The rock began to unroll, and stopped right in front of me.**

**"Hello, goro. How are you? Who are you?" The goron said with a polite smile.**

**"I'm... Link" I slowly replied. Gorons were usually very friendly like this, but it was unlikely for one of them to _not_ know who I was... I had saved them as a kid, 7 years ago...**

**"Wow, goro! Me too. My father, Darunia, named me after a Link from many years ago!"**

**I just smiled at this. Memories came of the big goron. Then I frowned after looking over the empty city.**

**"Where is everyone?" I asked, a little disappointed.**

**"They are prisoners, in the Fire Temple. My father went up to try to free them, goro. But he hasn't returned. He told me to watch the place while he was gone."**

**I replied sarcastically," And you watched the place... By rolling around in a ball all day?" _Yup,_ I thought, _A real good way to watch over the place. Sounds good. _Then I thought of how the goron was speaking..._ If he says 'goro' one more time, I'm going to go crazy... None of the others talked like that..._**

**The goron blushed, or seemed to anyway. "Well... It gets boring, goro..."(At this time, I just turned around and leaned my head against the wall of the city.) "You try sitting here for a week, watching a place with no one in it but you...goro..." the goron Link said sadly.**

**I lightly hit my head against the wall, and quickly realized it was a very hard rock. I rubbed the top of my head, where I was sure to have a huge bruise, and stood there, thinking.**

**"Goro...Will you help my father?" Goron Link asked with pleading eyes. I looked at him, and sighed... I had to, I had no choice... _If that stupid rock on the wall wasn't so hard, I'd hit my head again..._**

**"Fine..." I mumbled. He jumped up to give me a huge, but I backed away and dodged his attack...er, hug... to prevent from getting crushed. I rubbed the back of my neck, as if I hadn't done anything at all. He just smiled at me, then threw something red at me. I caught it and held it up. It was a red tunic...**

**"Okay... Thanks?" I mumbled, still looking at the red cloth with confusion.**

**"It's the Goron Tunic. It will protect you from the heat of Death Mountain, goro!" he said a little gleefully. I just smiled, nodded my head, and went to turn out the door. Then I stopped and realized I didn't know where the next Temple was... I looked up at Navi.**

**"What? Don't tell me...!Oh! Just ask him!" She said angrily. I turned back to the goron, who surprisingly hadn't started rolling away yet. Then I heard Navi mumbling something to herself…**

**"Hero of Time, alright...absolutely clueless...Why me? I just had to have adventure... What an adventure this turned out to be... I'm leading the Hero everywhere...doesn't have enough sense..." She grumbled. I tried to ignored her.**

**"Hey, Uh...Link! Where...exactly... _is_ the entrance to the Temple?" I asked the goron. He looked up and smiled. Then he pointed to Darunia's old room...**

**"There! It's in there... That's how my father got in. There is a secret entrance behind his room somewhere" He replied. I nodded and made my way to the room, with a loud, whining fairy following behind me.**

**When I got to the room, seeing as no one was there, I quickly changed tunics. Then I looked around the room. Not seeing any clues, I again looked up at Navi.**

**"Don't look at me! I don't know where this one is...but I'll sit and watch you struggle with the problem anyway" She laughed at me. I just glared at her.**

**"I knew I should have left you locked up in Mido's house...Hm, and to think, I can still get back there..." I threatened her. Of course, I was kidding, but I guess that was all she needed to hear. She sighed, then flew around the walls of the room, seeming to be looking for something. As she tapped on one of the blocks on the wall, we both noticed something. It was a hollow sound. Quickly I ran up, and she fluttered in excitement. I pulled on the wall, and inch by inch, it slid out to reveal a hidden passage.**

**I walked in, and despite the tunic, it was still hot. I didn't know what to do, or what to look for, so I walked over to a rundown bridge hanging above the pools of lava.**

_**Real safe. Walk over a bridge, that is breaking, over a pool of lava that will kill you if you fall... Smart...How did I get into this mess? But... Zelda...**_

**"Hero of Time" a muffled voice said. I jumped back a little in surprise. Then I saw the familiar... face?**

**"Sheik. So I did find the right way then..." I mumbled.**

**"Yes, Hero. You have found your next Temple. The Fire Temple. The Gorons have been captured by the evil forces of Ganondorf. Darunia has gone into to find him, but he cannot do it all on his own. " Sheik explained. I nodded.**

**"Why did Darunia go by himself?" I asked. **

**Sheik looked over the room of the temple before turning back to answer, " He thought it would be easy. He still plans on rescuing everyone, and defeating the dragon."**

**"The... dragon?" I stuttered. I'd heard legends of dragons, but had never actually been close to one, let alone fought one.**

**Sheik nodded. "Yes, a dragon. Volvagia, the fire dragon. Darunia needs your help, Hero of Time. He should be just past that door. That was where he last entered. Find him, rescue the gorons, and defeat Volvogia." he stated. I nodded in understanding. **

**"You must learn a new song. It is dedicated to the power of the heart... It is the Bolero of Fire. Listen." Sheik said as he pulled out his lyre and began to play. I pulled out my Ocarina and followed along. We finished the song, and just stood for a second.**

**Suddenly Sheik closed his eyes, almost as if in pain, then looked back at me.**

**"I must go now, Link. Good luck." Sheik stated, and again disappeared into a bright flash. I covered my eyes, then went across the rest of the bridge, cautiously, and went through the door.**

**"Link" a deep voice said. I jumped about 5 feet in the air, and turned around to look at where the voice came from. I smiled at what I saw.**

**"Darunia! Good to see you're okay! Sheik told me I'd find you in here." I told him.**

**"Yes, I believe I remember seeing that strange kid hanging around that door... And good to see you are still alive also. I see that my son, Link, has given you that tunic?" he stated. I nodded.**

**"Right. Now," He explained, "Link, I want you to free the rest of the Gorons. You will find them locked up in prison cells all over this temple. I will go after Volvagia. I believe you will find the first Goron there, through that door." Darunia said as he pointed to a door across the room. Then he turned to a door with a huge lock, and looked back at me. He was waiting to make sure I went through the door, so I wouldn't follow him.**

**"Later..." I waved at Darunia as I went through the door. He nodded. I closed the door and turned to the room.**

**--**

**After rescuing countless Gorons, who had all given me clues to getting through the temple, I was finally nearing the end of this temple. I wiped the sweat from my head, and swung the Megaton Hammer one last time. The boss door was only one jump away...**

**--**

**"AH!" I screamed as I swung the Hammer again and again on the dragon's head. Suddenly it rose high up in the air, sending me flying backwards. It screamed very loud and shrill, and I covered my ears to avoid going deaf. I looked up to see giant rocks fall from the ceiling at me. I jumped up with newfound energy and dodged each rock, one by one. Then Volvagia came back up from under the lava. It roared again, and sent fire at me. I dodged it, but only barely. I winced in pain as the fire glanced off my right arm. I quickly dodged to the side, and as the fire came back at me, I put up my shield to avoid getting barbecued. I quickly realized that was a bad choice, blocking fire with a metal shield, as my hand began to burn through my gauntlets, and Navi quickly yelled at me for it.**

**"Link, you idiot! Your hand will burn! RUN! Dodge! _Something!"_ She quickly screamed. I decided to take her advice. I jumped to the side and rolled, again dodging the fire that had just missed my leg. I put my shield onto my back, over the Sword that I was also carrying. I again brought out the Megaton Hammer, and right as Volvagia was coming back at me, I swiftly jumped and hit. My Hammer found the target, and Volvagia roared for one last time. **

**As I landed on the ground, Volvagia fell through the air, hitting and crumbling the land floating on the pool of lava. I put my hands out to balance, to avoid also burning into the lava. As the last of Volvagia sank, a blue light appeared, along with a heart pendant. I grabbed the pendant and jumped into the light.**

**I landed in front of Goron City, where I had landed seven years ago after helping the Gorons the first time. Goron Link walked up to me.**

**"Hello, goro. You have saved my people! Thank you much for that, goro. My father... He has left. He mentioned about a greater job for himself. A Sage, I believe. I am now the leader of the Gorons and it is a true honor. Tell my father that, if you see him. Okay, goro?" He smiled. I nodded.**

**"I will tell him." I replied. Suddenly, about 15 Gorons dropped from the top of the mountain and next to Goron Link. I looked around them and fear quickly spread on my face. They all started walking towards me, with their hands outstretched. I slowly backed away, but they kept walking towards me. **

**"Hugs for the Hero!" they all chanted. I turned and ran up the mountain path screaming. "_After 7 years, I was still afraid of the hugs from the Gorons... even now, they would still squash me to death, which would be very humiliating for the Hero of Time... To be squashed to death by your allies and friends... What a death that would be..." _I thought while still running up the path. Suddenly, a voice was yelling at me.**

**"Hero! No hugs? Well... There is a Great Fairy's Fountain in the Crater of Death Mountain! If you can find her, she will surely reward you! But be careful, because...Goro!" I frowned as I heard the first part, but had been able to hear why to be careful, because of my heavy breathing and a scolding from a certain fairy. I also shook my head as I heard the very last word, wishing I wasn't on a mountain made of very hard rock walls.**

**--Zelda's POV--**

**I continued to wait on the bridge for a while. "_What is taking Link so long?" _I thought. Sadly, I looked around the Fire temple room. It was... almost sickening, what had happened to the place. Although it had always been made of lava, now it was just... a reflection of evil. Now, everything was evil. Except for Link. And the townspeople, and people of every other place, not counting the Gerudo. Nabooru had been the only one who knew right from wrong... She had her small band of Gerudos. Most of the Gerudos followed Nabooru after Ganondorf had left them for better things.**

**Suddenly, I heard a sound, and looked.**

**A young man in a red tunic then walked in from the dark tunnel from the City. I smiled when I saw the familiar face of Link. He looked tired and a little confused. I grinned. He hadn't noticed me yet; he was still looking around the room. He saw the edge the rickety bridge I was standing on and walked towards it. He started cautiously stepping across the bridge, obviously paying more attention to not falling off than anything else.**

"**Hero of Time" I said. He jumped back, and then looked up at me. A calmer look came over his face, but I could tell he was still being alert about the bridge we were on.**

**"Sheik. So I did find the right way then..." Link muttered, again looking around the room, then focusing his attention back on me.**

**"Yes, Hero. You have found your next Temple. The Fire Temple. The Gorons have been captured by the evil forces of Ganondorf. Darunia has gone into to find him, but he cannot do it all on his own. " I tried to explain. He gave a simple nod.**

**"Why did Darunia go by himself?" he inquired. **

**My gaze glanced over the room of the temple before turning back to answer, " He thought it would be easy. He still plans on rescuing everyone, and defeating the dragon."**

**"The... dragon?" Link stammered. He had a slight look of fear over his face. _He probably has never heard of a real dragon. Great way to introduce him to one._**

**I gave a nod of my head. "Yes, a dragon. Volvagia, the fire dragon. Darunia needs your help, Hero of Time. He should be just past that door. That was where he last entered. Find him, rescue the gorons, and defeat Volvogia." I declared. He gave a quick nod.**

**"You must learn a new song. It is dedicated to the power of the heart... It is the Bolero of Fire. Listen." I explained as I pulled out my lyre and began to play. Link pulled out the Ocarina and followed along. When we finished, we stood for a silent moment that, to me, seemed to last forever. It was ended by a voice.**

**_"Sheik…"_ **

**I closed my eyes and looked down…**

"…_**Sheik…"**_

**I didn't want to leave Link! Maybe I could help him somehow…**

**_ "Shiek!…"_ **

**He was getting impatient. I had to hurry.**

**I looked up at Link's face. His eyes showed that he saw my face a moment ago, and he was worried. _Link…I want to tell you the truth…Everything…_**

**I looked away from his blue eyes and quietly stated, "I must go now, Link. Good luck." I threw the deku nut down and, behind the big flash, I disappeared into the shadows. As I glanced back, I saw Link shield his eyes from the light. The last I saw was him crossing the bridge and going through the door.**

"**Good Luck" I whispered, even though he could no longer hear me.**

**Quickly I made my way from Death Mountain to the horrible place of Ganon's Castle. I walked up the countless stairs, ending up once again in Ganondorf's room. He turned around, and his gaze looked over me suspiciously. I looked him straight in the eye, showing no fear. **

"**Master" I said in an automatic voice.**

"**Sheik. What took you so long?", Ganondorf asked me.**

"**I was merely-" I began to say, but was cut off by his harsh voice.**

"**Helping the Hero of Time again, were you?" He smirked. I was shocked he had said that, but I was determined not to show any emotions in my eyes.**

"**No, Master. Merely… weakening him. The heat from the volcano will wear him down. Even if he succeeds in defeating Volvagia, he will be very much fatigued. After so many battles, it would simply be impossible for him to recover quick enough." I stated, still looking at his face. He looked up at me.**

"**Yes. Good point, Sheik. The weaker he is, the easier he will be to defeat. Grand!" He exclaimed with a small grin.**

"**Yes, Master" I simply put in.**

"**That will be all. Continue to follow him. Do what you must. Don't kill him. Save that for me." He waved towards the door, and turned back to his organ. As I left the room, the walls around me shook from the vibration of his organ playing.**

**As I made it out into Hyrule field, I noticed it was getting late. I quickly hurried up the steps to Kakariko Village and, sneaking around the houses, through the shadows, continued my way up to Death Mountain. Just as I made it near the entrance to Goron City, a dim light appeared and Link emegered from the light. I noticed the young goron standing in front of him. I managed to hear the entire conversation. **

**The Goron spoke first. "Hello, goro. You have saved my people! Thank you much for that, goro. My father... He has left. He mentioned about a greater job for himself. A Sage, I believe. I am now the leader of the Gorons and it is a true honor. Tell my father that, if you see him. Okay, goro?" The Goron gave a quick smile, and I saw Link give his usual nod. _Not surprising that Darunia became the Sage. He was always a very trustworthy person. Hopefully he still is. Trust is a hard think to break…_My thoughts ended as the conversation went on.**

**"I will tell him." He replied, with true loyalty in his voice.. Suddenly, about 15 Gorons dropped from the top of the mountain and next to the first Goron. They started to surround Link slightly, and I had to give a small laugh as fear noticeably spread on Link's face. They all started walking towards him with their hands outstretched. Link slowly backed away and they continued to walk towards him. Again I gave a small laugh. **

**"Hugs for the Hero!" they all chanted. He turned quickly on his feet and dashed up the mountainside path, screaming. The Goron yelled after him, but whether Link heard him or not was impossible to tell.**

**"Hero! No hugs? Well... There is a Great Fairy's Fountain in the Crater of Death Mountain! If you can find her, she will surely reward you! But be careful, because..."I heard at first. Then the Goron took a deep breath and continued to say, although not as loud, " the rocks fall down the pathway!...Goro!" As my eyes followed Link, I could see Navi flying next to his ear, her wings fluttering in anger. As the Gorons went inside Goron City, I followed Link's footsteps up the dirt path of the Mountain.**

**--Link's POV--**

**After getting up a ways, I came to a long stretch of trail, with walls of rocks on both sides. I looked up in desperation. **

**"Careful, Link. Something...isn't right...Be careful..." Navi whispered to me. I looked up at all the rocks on the edge of the walls, and gave a quick sigh. I got my shield and held it above my head. I closed my eyes, then looked ahead and ran.**

**Suddenly, rocks began hitting my shield, and I noticed all around me that huge boulders and rocks were falling. I cursed loudly when one rock hit my back, almost making me fall over. I caught myself, and continued to run. I gave a look of relief as I noticed I was almost at the end. Finally I made it past the last falling boulder, and put my shield back. I looked back to see what I had gone through. _What was that? Something blue is running through the boulders too...could it be?... Nah, just my mind playing tricks on me._ I began to climb up the steep cliff.**

**Finally I got to the top, and I saw a broad rock. I sat and rubbed my forehead... Running through the rocks had given me a headache... I looked over myself, and saw that I only had a few minor cuts and bruises from the rocks. I looked around a little. _Was that something blue again? I could have sworn I saw something that time...there in the shadows...Nah...My imagination again..._**

**I got up and looked around. I saw a cave entrance, and guess that it had to be it. I walked in…**

**----**

**I walked out of the Great Fairy's Fountain feeling very refreshed and strong. I had received a great gift from the mysterious Fairy, and I was sure to use it.**

**--Zelda's POV--**

**I could hear his footsteps going still further up the Mountain. I again followed along in the shadows. Finally, we made it to a long stretch of mountain path. Walls of rock were on both sides. I grumbled as I realized where we were. As he walked forward, the ground trembled, and the rocks began falling. When I looked back at him, I saw that he was already halfway across the long path. He was running with his shield over his head, and trying to dodge the biggest boulders. I looked up at the rocks still falling, then a look of determination went across my face. If Link could do it, so could I... Although Link having a shield made it easier on him. I noticed Link was almost at the end. _Is that blood all over his tunic? _I thought. I closed my eyes and prayed, then jumped into the paths of rocks.**

**I was almost to the end when a single rock hit my leg. I winced in pain, and would have yelled out if I had thought Link couldn't hear me. I saw him climbing further up the mountain. He was going to Death Mountain Crater. I cursed under my breath as another rock hit me in the arm. Clutching it, I ran the rest of the way through the tumbling rocks, and followed closely behind Link. **

**Once at the top, I could see the sweat on Link's face. He had many cuts on his arms and legs, where the sharp edges of the rocks had hit him. I gave a sigh of relief as I realized it wasn't blood all over his tunic. _I never noticed the red Goron tunic before…_ I took opportunity at his chance of rest and sat down quietly. A few moments later, I watched as Link got up and walked into an opening, similar to a cave. He was going into the Great Fairy's Fountain.**

**I sat and waited, thinking. I was the true heir to Hyrule's throne, and I was forced to go into hiding. It made me angry. I remembered the time when I had first thought of going into hiding.**

_**Flashback...**_

_**"Impa, there is no way I will be able to stay in hiding like this, as the Princess. He will find me sooner or later." I explained.**_

_**"Yes. Of course Princess. But...what do you suggest? There is only so much...that we can do" She quietly replied.**_

_**"I have a piece of the Triforce. That should give me some power, should it not? I have learned spells. Aren't there any strong enough to change my appearance?" I asked. I was determined to convince her that this time I was right.**_

_**"Princess... Zelda...I...There is one spell I believe you could make. It is risky, but if it works, you will have your alter ego." She said to me. She was in deep thought, and looked at her bookshelf for an old book. She pulled out an old faded one, and sat at the table. She called me over, and we looked through the book. **_

**Finally we had chosen that I should get the appearance of a male sheikah. I would wear the male armor, although it would be tight, so no one would ever think to recognize me as the Princess of Hyrule. And I would use the power of my Triforce to change my hair and eyes. I would wear bandages over my arms and fingers to try to hide my small, delicate hands. And I would wear layered cloth over my face, to cover my slim face and my small voice.**

**We practiced many hours in this Sheikah form. I practiced battle moves, and switching from Princess to Sheik, my new form and alter ego. I had been sure I could finally control the Triforce of Wisdom within me.**

**The Sheikah being sworn protectors of the Royal Family, we had to come up with a story…**

"**_I will be the descendant of the traitor Sheikahs. When I heard of Hyrule beginning to be defeated, I returned to find out what was going on, and to help to fight against Hyrule. I will convince that to Ganondorf. He will never suspect me being the Princess. I will work right under his nose. But will I have to hurt Link in the process? I will have to protect both Link and myself, while acting like I was against the Hero of Time." _Those had been my words I had spoken when I was 10 years old…**

**I thought more...I remembered the last words that Impa had said to me…**

_**"Don't let Sheik control Zelda. If you become too much of a part of your alter ego, always obeying Ganondorf and such… Dangerous things could happen. Zelda… Please. Be careful..."**_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

See?? Interesting, isn't it?.. Can't say I didn't try. Well Okay, what do we have here...Sheik calls Ganondorf her Master... Impa warned her about controlling the Triforce...Zelda THOUGHT she could control it, but was she sure?? What problem has befallen Zelda!?... hm. and Link.. the smart one to use a metal shield to block fire.. Ohwell. So. Any questions? Good. Review. PLEASE!... Even if it is anonymous, please review so I know people like it! its very discouraging when people dont review! So review and make me happy:D. THANK YOU:)...

Oh and sorry if the text is messed up a little.. it was fine before, but when I loaded it onto here, it changed a little.. I'll come up with the next chapter soon!

Squirt Sapphire


	5. Hoofprints and a melody

Hey Everyone!! How are ya? Me and Daisy are sittin here working on ch. 6 and 7... We MIGHT just get a chapter up for Princess to the Past tonight! YAY lets celebrate! heehee. SO. this is a VERY important chapter... Kinda... SO... READ!

Squirt Sapphire

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Legend of Zelda: The Whole Legend

**Chapter 5**

"Now where should we go, Navi?" I asked, and in my mind I added, "_Since you are so smart and seem to know everything."_ She fluttered around my head a few times before giving a very helpful answer.

"I don't know"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Now Navi was just trying to annoy me. And it was working.

"Haven't you got a clue?" I pleaded. She said nothing. We stayed silent as we made our way through Kakariko Village in the dead of night. After going down countless stairs, we finally made it into Hyrule Field. Now it would be a little safer to talk.

"Navi, you know, you aren't being a big help!" I shot at her. I walked to the edge of the small creek, next to the little stone bridge. I put my hands in the icy cold water and gave a sigh. Suddenly, I noticed Navi's wings perk up a bit, and she was turned towards the rest of the field. I studied her, and she was still for a few moments, until she began to float slowing to the ground. Quickly she beat her wings a little, then fluttered in excitement. She flew behind me and tried to pull me up by grabbing my hat.

"Come on! Link, get up!" she said, as she continued to pull up on my hat. My hat slid off my head and Navi went flying a few feet up in the air. She stopped, looked at my hat that she was holding, and gave a little squeal. She quickly flew over the creek and towards the center of Hyrule Field. I jumped the creek, and after landing on the other side and taking a few giant leaps for Navi, I heard a big splash from behind me.

_Shit. Hope I didn't drop anything! Can't go look now, I'll lose Navi!_ I barely managed to keep up with my winged friend. I chased her, and when I finally caught up and grabbed my hat from her, I looked up to find something. A big wall.

A big grin came on my face. I went a few feet and found the entrance. I walked up the small hill and into the place just as the sun rose and the cuccos crowed. I began to stroll past the buildings when Navi again stopped to listen. She quickly went to the barn door.

"What?" I asked her, with a slightly annoyed expression.

"In there", she simply replied. I slowly opened the door and walked into the barn. It still smelled like straw and I smiled at the memories. My face fell when I saw an old friend.

"Ma…Malon?" I stuttered, as I looked at a sad, red haired girl standing with a pitchfork. She was staring at nothing in particular on the ground, and looked up in surprise when I said her name.

She looked at me with a confused, tired look. I went to explain.

"Do you remember me? I'm Link… Fairy boy." I stated. Her eyes grew wide and a small smile went on her pale face.

"Fairy boy!" she exclaimed, and dropped the pitchfork. She jumped up and gave me a big hug. Then she backed up and picked up the fallen pitchfork.

"Link… Oh, where have you been?" She asked me. I just gave a shrug. Too much to explain for now.

"Around, here and there, I guess. You?" She looked at me with sad eyes.

"Oh, Link. Things have been terrible! My father was fired from the ranch, and now Ingo is taking over… He was never such a terrible man but now… He tells me if I don't do all the work right… He hurts the horses so badly!" She sobbed. I just looked at the ground. I didn't know what to do to comfort her.

"It's okay… Everything will be fine!" I said with a happy note. She tried to give me a smile, but it didn't quite work.

Suddenly, a scream pierced the air. I looked up in surprise, and Malon gave a gasp. She ran outside, with me following her. There was a big commotion in the Corral, but at first I could hardly tell what it was about. As the men backed up, I saw a chestnut coat glaring in the sunlight. Another squeal came from the horse, which the men were trying to capture. They evidently weren't succeeding, because the one I remembered as Ingo was screaming at them.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M SAYING? DO WHATEVER YOU HAVE TO DO TO GET THAT DUMB HORSE CALMED DOWN!" Ingo yelled at the men. They cowered at his voice, and then jumped back up to try to complete his orders. Malon began to sob again.

"No! Please, Mr. Ingo, don't hurt the horses! Don't hurt Epona!" she cried. Ingo looked back at her, furious. He began to walk towards her, but when he saw me, he stopped in his tracks.

A million things were racing through my mind. _That's Epona? Wow, she's grown… What are they doing… Wait!_

An idea came to my head, and before anyone could react, I pulled out my Ocarina. I played an old tune from my past, 7 years ago. Everything stopped. Epona reared, ran past the men (pushing many of them down onto the ground, much to my amusement) and raced towards me. Everyone was just gawking at me. Meanwhile, Epona came up to me and stopped about an inch from my face.

"Hey Epona, old girl! How ya been?" I said in a very cheery voice as I stroked Epona's face and fixed her forelock.

Finally, Ingo got his voice back, and he used it to go off on me.

"Boy! Yeah, you there! What do you think you're doing?"

I stood and glared at him. Boy. He called me Boy. I could have just beaten him down then and there. But I didn't.

"What?" I replied curtly. He continued to walk towards me with a long, stomping, stride.

"Boy! I'm warning you. Give me back that old horse." He frowned at me.

"What if I were to say no?" I asked him. I put my hand on Epona's neck, and she backed up behind me. This made Ingo even angrier. But then he gave an evil grin.

"I'll make you a deal, boy."

"It's Link."

"What?" he questioned. He stopped about 5 feet in front of where I was standing.

"I said, 'It's Link'. My name is Link." I squinted my eyes in the sunlight to look at him.

"Fine. I'll make a deal." He said again. I stood there, looking at him. I wasn't going to reply.

"Yes… So…I'll let you pay a small price to ride the horses for a time."

I didn't know how it was going to work, but if I'd be able to ride Epona, then…

"Yes. For twenty rupees, I think. You can ride for 10 minutes. Malon!" He called. I gave him a dirty look for talking to Malon like that.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Ingo?" she stuttered.

"Go take Epona back to the stables! Lock her up in the stall. Then get a saddle and reins. Bring them out here. Tack up… Aleyn… Then bring him back here to the Corral." Ingo sneered at Malon.

"Aleyn... But… he bucks, Mr. Ingo…" Malon muttered, barely loud enough for anyone to hear. For once, there was a calm look on Ingo's face… but he still had the evil grin.

"You'll do as I say, Malon. And all the better for someone to finally break that sorry excuse for a horse! Now Go!" He loudly ordered her.

She gave a quick nod, lightly grabbed Epona's mane, and led her into the barn. Epona gave a shrill neigh as Malon locked her into her stall. A few minutes later, she stumbled out of the barn carrying a heavy saddle and reins. I instantly ran over to her to grab it, before she tripped.

"Thanks, Link." She managed so say.

"What's taking so long?"

"Sorry, Mr. Ingo." Malon muttered. She ran into the Corral, caught a brown and black colored horse, and led him out to where I was standing. Malon took the saddle from me and slid it onto Aleyn's back. He took it without much arguing.

"This is Aleyn. He likes to buck… But… You know… You don't have to ride _him_… He won't be the only horse on the farm tacked up when you get in the Corral…" She muttered to me under her breath, so that Ingo and the men couldn't hear us. All of them men were now leaning against the shade of the barn, watching us. Malon gave me a wink, handed me the reins, and pointed towards the Corral entrance. I nodded, and she quickly walked into the barn. I led Aleyn into the Corral, and let him stand for a moment. A certain fairy interrupted my thoughts.

"Link, why did she-"

"Navi, shut up." I told her. I didn't want her to let Ingo and the others know what was going on for right now, even though they would find out. This small conversation hadn't gone unnoticed by Ingo, unfortunately.

"Why don't you let the pretty little fairy talk?" Ingo said slyly.

Navi chimed at his comment, but then decided for the better.

"Don't you think you can fool me, you ugly old man!"? She snorted at him, and with that she flew right up to him and hit him in the nose. Hard.

"Navi, come on!" I called after her. All I would need would be to get in trouble because of her.

"Wait! I need those 20 rupees before you can ride!" Ingo said. He stomped up to me, held out his hand, and waited. I put my hand deep into my pocket and pulled out 20 rupees from the bottom.

"There", I muttered at him. He walked back to the side of the barn where the other men were standing. I heard a low, quiet whistle coming from somewhere. Ingo and the men didn't seem to hear it.

I took Aleyn's reins and looped them around the outside post of the Corral. I quickly pulled out my Ocarina and played a song again.

There was yet another shrill neigh, followed by a loud thump and something busting through the barn door. Epona ran up to me and stopped by my side. The men stood there, speechless. I patted her on her neck. Epona was now saddled up, but missing the reins. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. I moved to get onto Epona's back, but the voice of Ingo stopped me.

"Excuse me, what do you think you are doing?"

"Riding a horse… Which I already paid for to ride." Came my smart reply. Malon walked slowly out of the barn, carrying the reins that were supposed to be on Epona's head. I waved my hand at her, telling her to not worry about it. She smiled and leaned up against the tree. Ingo muttered something under his breath, and walked back to the side of the barn.

"That's what I thought" I mumbled to myself, and led Epona to the corral. I jumped into the saddle, settled myself in, and tapped her on the sides to get her going. _Apparently I have the natural ability to ride a horse, as well as sword fighting and being the hero, _I laughed at myself. I saw the jumps in the middle of the Corral and decided to go for it. I sped up Epona a little, and when we reached the jump she flew right over it. I heard Malon cheering from her tree. I circled the Corral a few times and I had my eye on the big jump. I went around once more, and then turned to it. I sped Epona up quickly, and right as she reached the jump…

--

--Zelda's POV—

I gave a start as I woke up. It was now getting dark. _How long have I been asleep? Oh… Did Link already leave? Shit!_

I jumped up and was ready to run down the hill when I heard light footsteps on the dirt and rock path. Quickly I crouched back down and waited for them to pass. I heard them talking.

"_Now where… Navi?"_

"…_Don't know…"_

"_Haven't you got a clue?"_

They stopped talking as we reached the Kakariko gates. I quietly followed them, careful not to make a sound. I couldn't get too close, breath too loud… Anything that would let them know I was there. I stayed a good 30 feet behind them, far enough that I could see them but not heard well.

They were also careful not to make a sound as they snuck down the stairs. Navi had to hide under Link's hat because she was so bright. I sat on the final steps while I watched them leave through the other gate. _Out of Kakariko… Time to go now…_I jumped down over the side of the stairs, landing smoothly in the grass and on my feet. I stood up and quickly followed the shaded form and his friend down the stairs and into the field.

I stopped at the base of the stairs, watching him as he bent over into the water. Navi was fluttering above Link when I saw her. As he picked up the water in his hand, Navi grabbed his hat and began to fly around. She got slightly smaller as she flew farther into the field. Link quickly got up and jumped the creek, landing oh-so-gracefully on the other side. After he went a few strides, I attempted to follow him, but was stopped by a rock in the ground. My foot hit the rock right before I went to jump, and instead of leaping over the water… I went in it.

"Craapp…" I muttered as I hit the water. Quickly I grabbed onto something at the bottom of the creek to hold myself down. _What if Link heard me? What if he saw me? OH… Well, Navi looks like she's getting farther… I'll see…_

I quietly lifted my head out of the water, and gave a slight smile as I saw that Link hadn't noticed yet. I looked to the sky to see the sun just barely coming up over the distant mountains. I jumped out of the water and landed on the grass. I shook my arms and my legs to try to get the water off of me. My hands went to my face to feel my wraps.

Crap. Everything is wet… Well, as long as Link and Navi don't see me…I'd better hurry…

I took a few of the wrappings off of my head and my wrists and carried them as I ran after Link. He was walking into the Ranch as I got to the top of the hill. Quietly I snuck in after him, as the sun continued to rise and the morning crow came.

Link walked into the barn, following Navi. I jumped swiftly up to the top of the barn and took a quick peek inside the barn, in the opening between the roof and the walls.

"_Do you remember me? I'm Link… Fairy boy."_

"_Fairy boy!"_ Malon said happily. She jumped and gave him a long hug, dropping the pitchfork. I admit, my face got a little red at this, and my hands made a slight fist.

"_Link… Oh, where have you been?"_ Link gave a shrug.

"_Around…I guess… You?"_

"_Oh, Link. Things have been terrible! My father was fired from the ranch, and now Ingo is taking over… He was never such a terrible man but now… He tells me if I don't do all the work right… He hurts the horses so badly!"_ Malon cried.

"_It's okay… Everything will be fine!"_ Link smiled.

I was happy that he didn't really try to comfort her with a hug or anything. Although I did feel bad for her; She had gone through a lot, from a good ranch girl to practically a slave.

Just then, I heard a loud, screaming sound coming from the pasture. I looked up, and I heard the barn door bang against the wall as Malon and Link came running out to see. They ran about halfway to the Corral before they stopped.

It was chaos in the Corral, but at first I could hardly tell why. The men in the Corral spread out, and I could see the brown-gold body and white mane of the horse. She gave another loud squeal. I jumped when I heard the booming voice of Ingo.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M SAYING? DO WHATEVER YOU HAVE TO DO TO GET THAT DUMB HORSE CALMED DOWN!" Ingo yelled angrily. Quickly they jumped back up to grab Epona, still not succeeding. Malon began to weep again.

"No! Please, Mr. Ingo, don't hurt the horses! Don't hurt Epona!" she cried. Ingo looked back at her with his red, enraged face. He began to walk towards her, but stopped when he saw Link.

Link stood there, looking slightly dumbfounded from where I was. He reached deep down into his pocket and after a moment pulled out an instrument. My eyes grew slightly wider in confusion.

He put the Ocarina of Time to his mouth and played a unique melody. I found myself swaying to it. Then time seemed to stop.

Epona reared up, raced past the men, pushing many of them down, and stopped right in front of Link. A smile was on his face. I gave a small grin as I realized how close Link must have been to the horse to be able to get her to come right to him, after the 6 men couldn't even get her. _Must be his calmness…_

"Hey Epona, old girl! How ya been?" Link grinned and rubbed Epona's face.

_Epona?… Wasn't that… The horse that Ganondorf was trying to get…?_

At this peaceful moment, Ingo began yelling at Link.

"Boy! Yeah, you there! What do you think you're doing?"

Link gave him an icy glare. His fists were slightly balled up.

"What?" Link stated flatly.

"Boy! I'm warning you. Give me back that old horse." He scowled at Link.

"What if I were to say no?" Link replied. He had a slight grin, but to anyone else it looked like he was angry. He was sure he would win the argument. Putting his hand on Epona's neck, she backed up behind him, making Ingo beside himself with rage. Suddenly he grinned.

"I'll make you a deal, boy."

"It's Link."

"What?" he questioned. He stopped in front of Link.

"I said, 'It's Link'. My name is Link." Link folded his arms in front of him. He continued to glare at Ingo.

"Fine. I'll make a deal." He said again.

Link stared, waiting for him to continue.

"Yes… So…I'll let you pay a small price to ride the horses for a time."

Link looked up to the sky, thinking. I quickly ducked to avoid being seen.

"Yes. For twenty rupees, I think. You can ride for 10 minutes. Malon!" He called.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Ingo?" she stammered.

"Go take Epona back to the stables! Lock her up in the stall. Then get a saddle and reins. Bring them out here. Tack up… Aleyn… Then bring him back here to the Corral." Ingo scoffed at Malon.

"Aleyn... But… he bucks, Mr. Ingo…" Malon quietly muttered. Ingo replied, calmly.

"You'll do as I say, Malon. And all the better for someone to finally break that sorry excuse for a horse! Now Go!" He ordered.

She gave a quick nod, lighted grabbed Epona's mane, and led her into the barn. Epona gave a shrill neigh, and I had to cover my ears, which were now unwrapped. After a few minutes, she staggered out of the barn with a big saddle. Link ran to help her, and again I enviously stared after them.

"Thanks, Link", muttered Malon.

"What's taking so long?" Ingo sneered.

"Sorry, Mr. Ingo." Malon mumbled. She ran to the Corral and caught a brown and black colored horse. She slowly led him back to where Link was standing with the saddle Malon took the saddle and lifted it onto the horse's back.

I could hear them talking under their breath, and I saw how close their faces appeared to be. My face seemed to grow hot and I touched the back of my uncovered neck with my slim, cool hands. I tried to listen into their whisperings.

"This is Aleyn. He likes to buck…", Malon said, barely audible. Her face caught my gaze when I saw her wink at Link. I muttered a few things in my head, and continued to watch.

Malon quickly backed away from Link and practically ran to the barn. She opened the door and went it. Under the roof I could hear her shushing the horses, and there were hoofs hitting the floor.

"Link, why did she-" 

"Navi, shut up."

I turned back to the Corral when I heard this. Now I was lying on my stomach, flat against the roof, but my head was propped up on my hands. All of my bandages were lying next to me on the roof, drying in the hot sun. It was obviously Link and Navi talking. Since I could hear it, Ingo could also hear it.

"Why don't you let the pretty little fairy talk?" Ingo said slyly. I gave him an evil glare.

Navi chimed at his comment, but thankfully she didn't accept it altogether.

"Don't you think you can fool me, you ugly old man!"? She snorted, and flew right up to Ingo, hitting him square in the nose. I gave a muffled laugh into my hands

"Navi, come on!" Link said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Wait! I need those 20 rupees before you can ride!" Ingo demanded, stomping up to Link. He held his hand out, and after a few moments, Link pulled the rupees from his pocket and handed them to Ingo.

"There" Link said quietly. Ingo walked back to the side of the barn where the other men were standing.

Suddenly, I heard a low whistle. No one seemed to notice. Then it came again. Again, no one noticed, except for me… And Link. I saw his ears slightly twitch, and he looped Aleyn's reins around the post.

He quickly pulled out the Ocarina of Time and played the slow, soothing song again.

There was yet another piercing neigh, followed by a loud bang and something smashing through the barn door. Epona immediately ran up to Link and stopped by his side. The men stood there, wordless.

Link patted Epona on her smooth neck. Epona now had an old saddle strapped to her back, but I noticed she didn't have any reins or anything on her head. Link gave a simple shrug before trying to get on Epona.

"Excuse me, what do you think you are doing?" came rudely from Ingo.

"Riding a horse… Which I already paid for to ride." Link smartly replied. I gave a slight giggle, and then caught myself. _Thank goddesses no one can see me right now!_

I heard the barn door squeak to a shut, and saw the red-haired girl walk out, carrying a bridle and reins. She looked straight to Link, who looked back at her and waved his hand. He gave a smile and a nod. Malon's pale face blushed somewhat, and she went and leaned up against the tree, next to the house. Ingo stomped back to his leaning place at the barn.

I heard Link say something, but I couldn't tell what. I was sure it was something rude about Ingo though.

He walked to the Corral with Epona following him. He put his foot in the stirrup and jumped up, carefully landing in the saddle. He gave a flicker of a smile, and he urged Epona to go by giving her a slight kick. He made Epona circle around the Corral before making her face the first jump. She easily cantered to it and she soared right over.

Malon cheered and clapped, and I gave her a death glare. Then my face softened again as I turned to look at Link. Again he circled the Corral, and then looked to the big jump. As if reading his mind, Epona faced it. She cantered, and Link smacked her butt once to make her speed up a little. She went gracefully up to it, and when she reached the jumping gate…

----------------------------------------------------------------

YAY cliffhanger!Fun. What happens next?... Kinda random, but it had to happen sometime... So happy that you read it! So now PLEASE review and make my day.. i'll give you a giant sugar-iced cookie thing! Hoped you liked this chapter!!

Squirt Sapphire


End file.
